Favorite Things
by katie on the block
Summary: I don't really have a summary... But, I promise you that this is a really cute story.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama!"

That one little word is music to Sharpay Evans's ears. With a wide smile, she scooped her ten-month-old son Hunter into her arms and kissed his cheek. "I am so **proud** of you!" she said, excitedly.

Sharpay, at only fifteen years old, has experience more than she'd prefer. She and her best friend, Troy were fooling around with each other one day in her room last year and they ended up sleeping together. In return, they received the news that they—at only fourteen—were expecting their first child together. They both know that they made a mistake, having sex unprotected, or having sex at all, but neither of them could deny the fact that they'd loved being parents since the second Hunter was born. They both had gone through so much in the past year and a half together, what with being pregnant with Hunter, and actually having him.

The way they split up their time with him, was that during one week—just school days—Troy had Hunter at his house, the other week Sharpay had him at her house, and then the weekends were when they both spent time with him at one another's house. Sharpay would seem like the kind of girl to be jealous that she couldn't see him for a full week, but she's not. Sharpay doesn't have to stay away from Hunter when he's with Troy, she just does because when Hunter is with Troy, it's his time to be with his dad, and when he's with her, it's his time to be with his mom.

Sharpay kissed Hunter's cheek again, running her hand over his back. "**That** is going in your baby book."

"**Everything** goes in his baby book," Troy said.

"So, I wanna keep memories; sue me."

"No; I love you too much."

"I love you, too."

Sharpay puckered her lips, and Troy chuckled as he kissed her lightly. "Better?" Troy asked.

"No; gimme a real kiss."

Troy pressed his lips to Sharpay's and ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Sharpay opened her mouth a little, and swirled their tongues together for a few seconds before pulling away with a smile. "Thank you," she said.

"Kissing like that is exactly how you got pregnant, Sharpay Marissa," Sharpay's mother Julia said as she walked into the living room.

Sharpay giggled. "I know, I know."

"We're ordering pizza tonight; what do you two want on yours?"

"Cheese, duh."

"Troy?"

"Pepperoni and anchovies," Troy said.

Sharpay looked at Troy. "I'm not kissing you after dinner."

"Skip on the anchovies."

"Got it," Julia said before walking out of the room.

"That's disgusting," Sharpay said.

Troy shrugged. "I like them."

"But… They're poor, defenseless little creatures; how could you just **eat** them like that?"

"It could be worse. I could be eating Sardines and then kiss you with a mouthful of them."

Sharpay's face turned pale, and she suddenly looked slightly weaker than five seconds ago. Troy noticed this, and his eyes widened. "Shar, I was kidding," he said.

Sharpay nodded, and handed Hunter to Troy before standing up and running out of the room. Troy looked at Hunter. "Did I make Mommy sick?"

Hunter made a noise and Troy smiled a little. "I know, I know; I'm gonna pay."

Hunter laughed, and Troy laughed after him. "Yeah, you're your mommy's boy alright."

* * *

Sharpay walked into the living room, and sat on the couch, curling up to Troy. Troy put his arm around her and kissed her head. Sharpay sniffled, because of her slightly runny nose. She'd just gotten finished getting sick a second time and she didn't feel well. 

"Are you feeling better, Honey?" Julia asked. "I heard you getting sick earlier."

Sharpay nodded. "I'm fine, Mom; thanks."

"Have you tried Pepto Bismal?"

"No; it just comes back up, remember? We tried it when I was pregnant with Bubba."

"Well, that's because you were pregnant. Why don't you go try it? It's different for upset stomachs."

Sharpay nodded again. "I'll try it if I get sick again. I think I'll be fine for now. Where's the baby?"

"Sleeping," Troy said. "He zonked out thirty minutes after you left the room earlier."

"I'm hungry…"

The doorbell rang and Troy laughed.

"Starve no more, Honey," Julia said. "Pizza's here," she said, getting out of her chair to get the pizza.

"Hey, where's Daddy!" Sharpay said.

"Working!"

"Ryan!"

"He'll be here later," Troy said. "He's helping Taylor with homework."

"Taylor… Gosh, I forgot about her sleepover this Friday. If you don't mind, you'll need to watch Hunter, unless Coach is making you practice again. I'll just take him with me, if that's the case."

"I don't think he is, but I'll ask to make sure."

"Okay… Let's go set the table," Sharpay said, getting up from the couch.

"I **hate** setting the table…"

"Troy Alexander Bolton, get your butt up and help me."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Troy said as he stood up.

"In the living room?... **Gross**!" Sharpay said, in a playfully disgusted way.

Troy narrowed his eyes at her, and Sharpay giggled as she ran out of the living room. "That's disgusting," Troy said, following her into the kitchen.

"Hey, you said it; not me."

"You were the one with your head in the gutter," Troy said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He pulled her closer to him until their bodies were pressed against each other and he kissed her neck.

Sharpay closed her eyes, with a small smile and tilted her head to the side, so Troy could have better access. "Mm… That feels good…"

Troy sucked at her neck, making her moan quietly and he ran his hand up her shirt, running over her stomach.

"Sharpay, Troy, this is a kitchen; not a love room," Julia said as she walked into the kitchen with the pizzas.

Sharpay and Troy broke out of their embrace and Sharpay giggled. "Did you pay Daniel yet?" Sharpay asked.

"No."

"I'll do it. Troy set the table."

"Yes, Mom," Troy said.

Sharpay smiled and walked out of the kitchen. She got into her mother's purse by the staircase and took out a twenty dollar bill before making her way to the front door. "Hey, Daniel," she said, handing the money to the pizza boy.

"Hey," Daniel said. "How's it goin'?"

"So far, so good."

"That's good. The baby doin' good?"

"He's actually asleep right now, but he's doing great."

"Good. Tell Ryan I said 'hi'."

"Will do. Later."

Daniel nodded and turned to leave. Sharpay closed the door and made her way back into the kitchen. "Mom, why is Dad working so late?"

"He says he's got extra things to do," Julia said, putting a few slices of pizza on a plate.

"Like Eliza?"

Julia looked at Sharpay. "Marissa, your father is a **very** loyal man."

"That's what **you** think."

"That's what I **know**," Julia said, before walking out of the kitchen.

"Why do you keep bringing that up?" Troy asked, setting a plate on the table in front of Sharpay.

Sharpay shrugged, sitting down. "It just makes sense."

"Evidently, not to Mom."

"Well, Mom doesn't know what's going on behind her back. I can call her a bitch without her knowing it."

"I heard that," Julia called from the foyer.

* * *

_I'm still going to continue writing "Family" but I wanted to write an actual HSM fanfic, lol. So, tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay walked into Ryan's room, quietly with Hunter in her arms. Hunter let out a squeal, and Sharpay put her finger to his lips. "Honey, don't wake him up yet. Wait 'til we get over there," she said.

Sharpay walked over to Ryan's bed and sat Hunter on his stomach before straddling his legs. "Alright, now wake him up."

Hunter patted his hands on Ryan's chest, making a yelling sound. Sharpay laughed and poked Ryan in the ribs. Ryan stirred and Hunter put his face to Ryan's, yelling again.

"I'm up, I'm up…" Ryan said. "He's drooling on me."

"Oh, you know you love it," Sharpay said, getting off of Ryan and taking Hunter into her arms again. "Mom says breakfast is ready."

"What are we having?"

"Our favorite."

"Chocolate chip pancakes? Artificial?"

"Duh."

"I'm up!" Ryan said, standing up out of bed.

Sharpay giggled.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"You might wanna take care of your um… Wet dream evidence. Y'know, before Mom thinks your jacking yourself."

Ryan looked down and groaned. "Again?... Man, this sucks."

"It's okay; most men do it."

"Does Troy?"

"Only inside me."

Ryan rolled his eyes and walked into his bathroom, shutting the door. "I already know what you two do in that room of yours; you don't have to tell me."

Sharpay laughed. "Hurry up," she said before walking out of the room. She closed the door behind her and went down the hall to the guest bedroom, where Troy had slept last night. Usually, Julia wouldn't allow Troy to spend the night on a school night, but since his parents were in the midst of a fight when he went home, he'd called and asked if he could come back over to sleep. Sharpay walked into the room and giggled a little as she sat on Troy, straddling him. She sat Hunter on his stomach. "Wake Daddy up."

Hunter babbled, and patted Troy's chest, like he did with Ryan. He made a yelling noise and Troy chuckled, keeping his eyes closed. Hunter yelled again, and Troy opened his eyes. "Hey, buddy," Troy said.

"Mom says breakfast is ready," Sharpay said.

"Alright. I'll be down in a few."

Sharpay got off of Troy and kissed his lips lightly before taking Hunter off of him and resting him on her hip, as she walked out of the room. She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, smiling when she saw her father Logan. "Hi, Daddy," she said.

"Hey, Shar. Hey, little guy; how ya doin' today?" Logan asked, taking Hunter from Sharpay.

"He's been waking people up," Sharpay said, sitting at the table.

Julia sat a plate of pancakes in front of Sharpay and received a smile. "Thanks, Mom," Sharpay said.

"You're welcome," Julia said. "Logan, will you please explain to your eldest daughter that you're not cheating on me?"

Logan looked at Julia. "Cheating?" He looked at Sharpay. "What gives you that crazy idea?"

Sharpay shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's just Eliza… I don't really like the way she flirts with you."

"Honey, I would **never** hurt your mother like that. I'd never hurt **you** like that, either. I love you and your mother both, and Eliza is just a secretary. I'm not into secretaries."

Julia cleared her throat, and gave Logan a warning look. "Sorry, Honey," Logan said. "I'm not into secretaries that aren't your **mother**."

Sharpay giggled. Julia used to be a secretary for Logan's father, and Sharpay's Grandpa Randall. That's how Julia and Logan met; through Randall introducing them. Julia was a secretary for Randall for three years; from ages seventeen to twenty. Randall and Julia got married when they were twenty-two, and by twenty-four, they had Ryan and Sharpay. They had their second set of twins, Lucas and Annika when they were twenty-nine. Sharpay loved hearing the story of how her parents got together, and wished she'd met Troy like that, but she was happy she'd known Troy at all. She and Troy have been best friends since birth, because Julia and Troy's mother Linda had been best friends since high school, so Julia immediately befriended Linda's husband Jack, as well as Logan did.

"Morning," Troy said, interrupting Sharpay's thoughts as he walked into the kitchen. He walked over to Sharpay and kissed her lips gently.

"Good morning, Troy," Julia said.

"What are you doing here? It's school this morning," Logan said.

"My parents were fighting, so Mom told me I could come back," Troy said.

"Ah. What are Linda and Jack fighting about this time?"

"No idea."

"Don't be nosy, Logan; it's none of our business," Julia said.

Hunter made a squealing noise and reached his arms out to Julia. Julia smiled and took him from Logan, kissing his cheek. "Hello, Mr. Hunter," she said.

"Mom… D-did you put real chocolate in these or is it the artificial stuff?" Sharpay asked.

"It's rea… Oh my god… Troy, get her to the bathroom and do it fast."

Troy looked at Sharpay, and saw her hand go to her mouth. He ran over and pulled her up from the chair, running to get her to the bathroom. The second Sharpay's knees hit the floor, her mouth opened and she started vomiting, gasping for breath in between episodes. Troy closed the door, then knelt next to Sharpay and patted her back when he realized she was having trouble getting everything up and he held her hair back. Sharpay coughed the excess vomit from her throat and spit it in the toilet, before taking and letting out deep breaths slowly.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

Sharpay nodded. "Mhm," she mumbled.

"You're gonna get sick again."

Sharpay nodded again, and leaned over the toilet, vomiting a second time. Troy listened to her gagging and gasping for five minutes before she was finally done, and he ran his hand over her back. "Done?"

Sharpay nodded and flushed the toilet. "Sorry," she whispered, standing up carefully. She wiped tears from her cheeks and sniffled, turning on the water faucet.

"Sorry about what? It's not your fault you got sick, Babe."

"I know, but still…" Sharpay said, rinsing her mouth out.

Troy ran his hand over her back, and then stood behind her, putting his hands on her waist. "Baby…"

"What?"

"Nothing; I just like calling you 'baby'."

Sharpay giggled and closed her eyes, leaning her head back on Troy's shoulder. Troy kissed her neck softly, and started sucking on it lightly. Sharpay moaned quietly and bit her lip with a smile. "Mm…"

Troy ran his hands up Sharpay's shirt and let them roam over her stomach. He slid a hand down, to her pajama pants and let his hand creep inside them.

"You are a very naughty boy, Troy Alexander," Sharpay said.

"You know you love it, Sharpay Marissa," Troy said, slipping his hand inside her underwear.

Sharpay let out a quiet moan, biting her lip as she felt Troy's fingers come in contact with her. Troy ran his fingers over her slowly, sucking on her neck again. Sharpay let out a whimper and brought her hand up, behind Troy's head to run her fingers through his hair. "Oh, god…" Sharpay whispered.

"Feel good?" Troy asked.

"Incredible."

Troy slid his fingers over her a little faster, and Sharpay's knees started giving out from the pleasure she felt. Troy held onto her, and kept moving his fingers faster and faster until her breath increased dramatically, and she let out a moan. "Mm…" Sharpay said. "Troy…"

Troy moved his hand from her pants and smiled at her. "Feel better?"

Sharpay smiled, and nodded. "Mhm… I feel a lot better."

"You two stop fooling around with each other in there and get ready for school," Julia called from the other side of the door.

Sharpay giggled and pulled away from Troy, walking out of the bathroom. "Can I skip today?"

"Can't you at least try to deal with it? If you don't go to school, you can't go to Taylor's tonight."

Sharpay thought about if for a few seconds, and the rolled her eyes as she headed up the stairs. "Fine…"

"Lose your attitude," Julia said. She looked at Troy. "Wash your hands."

* * *

Sharpay sat in her seat in English class, and turned so she could talk with Taylor and Kelsi. "What's new today?" 

"Nothing," Kelsi said.

"Oh, the science club has officially been declared **cool**," Taylor said with a smile.

"… **Why**?" Sharpay asked.

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know; I was wondering the same thing."

The late bell rung, and Sharpay turned around to face the front, so she wouldn't get yelled at—again.

"Class, we have a new student with us today," Miss Bousquet said. "This is Gabriella Montez."

Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor looked at the Filipino girl, admiring her plain beauty. No make up, no dressy-uppy clothes. Just, plain. And she's cute.

"Gabriella, why don't you sit beside Sharpay, here," Miss Bousquet said, pointing to the seat next to Sharpay.

Gabriella nodded, shyly and she sat next to Sharpay, staying quiet. As Miss Bousquet started her rambling, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi knew it was okay to talk, as long as she didn't catch them, so Sharpay turned in her seat again, looking at Gabriella.

"So, what school did you come from?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh, I went to St. Patrick's Private School, down the road," Gabriella said.

"Why did you transfer here?"

"I got kicked out."

"For what?"

Gabriella bit her lip and looked at Sharpay. "I'm pregnant."

Sharpay smiled a little, knowing that she could help Gabriella with her 'problem'. "Hey, don't worry. We don't judge people, pregnant or not."

"That's right; Sharpay has a little boy, herself," Taylor said.

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah; he's a sweetheart," Kelsi said. "Looks just like his daddy."

"How old is he?"

"Ten months," Sharpay said. "How far along are you?"

"Just about seven weeks… Morning sickness is kicking in. I feel like crap."

"It'll go away. It's not too bad."

"Shar, show her that picture of Bubba you have in your wallet," Taylor said.

"Bubba?" Gabriella asked.

"My son," Sharpay said. "His real name is Hunter; Bubba is just a nickname," she said, getting her wallet from her purse. She opened it and took out a picture of her and Hunter. She had him in the air, and they both had big smiles on their faces as he was being brought down, but Troy snapped the picture just in time. Sharpay handed the picture to Gabriella.

Gabriella gazed at the picture and smiled. "He's beautiful."

"Thank you," Sharpay said as Gabriella handed the picture back to her. She put the picture back in her wallet and put the wallet back in her purse.

"Is it hard?"

"What?"

"Is it hard? To raise him?"

"No, not really. I mean, I live with my brother, and my younger siblings and my parents. Troy lives with his parents. One school week, Hunter's with me, the other school week, he's with Troy, and on the weekends, we stay the night at one another's house with Hunter so the time we spend with him is equal."

"Wow… Wish it was that way for me."

"Did your baby's father dump you when you told him you're pregnant?"

Gabriella nodded. "Usually the way it goes… I have the worst luck in guys."

"Well, you'll find that special someone. Trust me."

"You've been best friends with your special someone since you were in your mother's womb," Taylor said.

"Yeah, we've all known each other since we were in diapers," Kelsi said. "But, don't worry, Gabriella; we'll help you fit in with 'the crowd'."

"The crowd?" Gabriella asked.

"That's just Kelsi's way of saying that you can hang out with us anytime you want. We never leave anyone out," Sharpay said.

"Oh… Well, thanks. It's appreciated."

"It's not a problem. Listen, why don't you come to my place after school? We can get to know each other; Taylor and Kelsi will be there, too. You'll get a chance to meet Hunter, too. And my brothers and sister. What do you say?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Sure, that'd be great; thanks."

"Again, not a problem. Need any help with anything, I'm you're gal. I'm a master."

"At least she **thinks** she is," Kelsi said.

* * *

Sharpay laughed, sitting on her bed next to Taylor. Gabriella and Kelsi were on the floor, playing the card game 'war', and Gabriella looked like she was winning. No one had ever beat Kelsi before, so Taylor, Sharpay, and even Kelsi herself were surprised. Sharpay was about to say something, until she heard Hunter crying. "Oh, that's my cue," Sharpay said. 

"I'll get him," Taylor said, jumping up from the bed.

"Change his diaper then bring him here; I need to feed him."

"Will do, Momma," Taylor said before exiting the room.

"You need to put that kid on the bottle," Kelsi said.

"I know, but I feel comfortable with nursing him for right now. I'm a mother and I'm bonding with my child; leave me alone."

"Has he bitten you?" Gabriella asked.

"Plenty of times."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it."

"Shar, Mom says to remember to take your medicine," Ryan said, poking his head in the door.

"Oh, I forgot. Thanks," Sharpay said, standing up. "Gabriella, this is my twin brother Ryan; Ryan, this is Gabriella; she's in English class with Kelsi, Taylor, and me."

"Nice to meet you," Ryan said.

"Same here," Gabriella said.

"Shar, don't forget about Bubba's rash ointment; you have to call and get a new prescription because he's running low on it."

"Alright. Thanks," Sharpay said. "Love you, Rugby."

"Love you, Soccer," Ryan said before leaving the room.

Sharpay got into her nightstand and got out a packet of blue pills and a few others.

"What are the pills for? If you don't mind me asking," Gabriella said.

"These ones are my ADHD medication," Sharpay said, putting a pink and an orange pill in her mouth. She threw her head back and swallowed, followed by a cough. "And this one," she said, holding up a blue pill. "Is my birth control," she said, putting it in her mouth.

"You shouldn't dry swallow; it-" Kelsi started.

"Burns your esophagus, I know. Thank you, Dr. Quinn."

"Jane Seymour to you."

Sharpay laughed. "You retard."

Taylor walked back into the room with Hunter on her hip and she handed him to Sharpay. "He was one stinky boy," she said.

Sharpay giggled. "Bubba, did you make Aunt Taylor's nostrils melt?"

"Just about. It sure cleared my sinuses."

Sharpay kissed Hunter on the cheek. "Bubba. Mommy has a new friend. Her name is Gabriella; Gabriella, this is Hunter Logan Bolton."

"He's even more gorgeous in person," Gabriella said, sitting on the bed next to Sharpay.

"Aw, thanks."

Hunter looked at Gabriella, and grinned making a gurgling noise as he blinked. Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi laughed.

"He's flirting with you," Sharpay said.

"Ah. Well, Hunter, I think I'm a bit too old for you, but grow up a little and I might be your pretend wife," Gabriella said.

"Are you hungry, Bubs?"

Hunter looked at Sharpay and pressed his hand to her breast; it's his way of telling her he's hungry or not feeling well. Sharpay smiled and laid Hunter on the bed and took her shirt off. She laid next to him on her side, and unbuckled her right bra cup, pressing her nipple to Hunter's mouth and he started sucking on her instantly.

"You look like a pro at this whole mom thing," Gabriella said.

"Well, I've have ten months of practice, plus ten years because of Annika and Lucas," Sharpay said.

"Is breast feeding easier than bottle feeding?"

"I dunno… I suppose it is, for some mothers, but I like nursing him. With bottles, babies get air bubbles, and it gives them bellyaches. Nursing, they get more nutrition in the first place, and they fill up faster."

"This child has never had a bottle," Taylor said.

"I don't want to get him hooked onto something that he'll only have for a few months before he starts using a sipper cup. I was hooked on bottles, and now I have overbite."

"Yeah, but it's cute."

"Yeah, on me. But, how do you know it'll be cute on Bubba?"

"Hello. He's the world's most beautiful baby. His teeth can come in crooked and upside down and people would still say he's gorgeous."

Sharpay shrugged. "I don't care. No bottles. Just sipper cups."

"Where's your bathroom?" Gabriella asked.

"Behind that door," Sharpay said, pointing to the bathroom door. "Feel sick?"

"Just a little. I'm gonna hang out in there until the feeling passes," Gabriella said, walking to the bathroom.

"Well, just yell if you need help. One of us will be on it in a jiffy."

"Thanks."

Sharpay watched Gabriella close the door and she looked at Hunter, who was starting to fall asleep. "You just got up from a nap; you're still tired?"

Hunter made a whining noise and Sharpay laughed. "Okay, go back to sleep," she said, laying her head on her arm. She closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"Mommy's tired, too," Taylor said.

"Yes, I am. If I end up falling asleep, don't wake me unless it's life threatening."

"What if it's about Jake Gyllenhaall?"

"Then, it's life threatening."

* * *

_So, tell me... Be honest... What did you think? I know this chapter was EXTREMELY long... That's because, in Word, it's 8 pages, haha. So, tell me what you thought of it. Was it good, or can it be better?... Gimme your thoughts. Love you guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother, my life is about to end in less than a month," Sharpay said, walking into Julia and Logan's room.

"Why is that?" Julia asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"Because, that's when school gets out."

"I thought you were looking forward to getting out of school."

"Well, I guess you can say that, but Troy won't be here with me and Bubba."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Mom and Dad are making him go with them to Grandma Bolton's place in California."

"For good?"

"Oh, god no. I'd beg and plead if they pulled that stunt."

"They wouldn't do that to you; they think of you as their own."

"No, kidding? They introduced me as their daughter to an old high school friend."

"Well, they've known you since before you were born, so it's comfortable. Is Ryan awake?"

"Not yet."

"I thought you were going to Taylor's last night?"

"Well, I was but after Gabriella came out of the bathroom, Taylor said she'd felt a little sick, too."

"Is she okay?"

"She threw up everything she ate at lunch."

"Well, I would have, too; the cafeteria food is terrible."

"Actually, Aunt Lydia made it for her."

Julia smiled a little. "Pumpkin, why don't you go wake Ducky up? He's been asleep for too long."

"He's stuffed up; he doesn't feel good."

"Well, wake him up long enough for him to take some medicine."

"Will do," Sharpay said, before walking out of the room. She made her way to Ryan's room, and opened the door, but didn't see him in his bed. She did hear him gagging, though. Sharpay closed the bedroom door and walked into Ryan's bathroom, only to see him hovered over the toilet. She knelt next to him and rubbed his back lovingly. "Well, it's one of three things. You're bulimic. You've got the flu. Or, you're pregnant. However, I think the only one possible for you is option number two."

Ryan groaned, and let his head sink further into the toilet bowl. Sharpay patted his back, helping him get everything up. It took about ten minutes, but Ryan finally got done and Sharpay dampened a washcloth and rang it out. She dabbed Ryan's face with the washcloth. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ryan said.

"Mom says you have to take medicine before you go back to sleep. You gonna stay in here for a little bit?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Alright. Get cleaned up. Bubba's crying," Sharpay said. She kissed his forehead, and walked out of Ryan's room. She walked down to Hunter's room and walked over to his crib, to pick him up. "What happened? You were asleep three minutes ago."

Hunter squealed and buried his face into Sharpay's neck. Sharpay rubbed his back. "Okay, okay. You're alright; Mommy's here."

Hunter kicked his feet and sobbed, and Sharpay bit her lip, sitting down in the rocking chair. She lifted her shirt up, and pressed her nipple to his mouth. Hunter started sucking on her breast and his crying stopped. "You're okay, see? Mommy's here."

"Sharpay, Troy's here!" Julia called from downstairs.

"I'm in Hunter's nursery!"

Sharpay looked at Hunter, and watched him eat, smiling a little. She didn't look up when Troy came in. "Hi," she said.

"Hey. How's he doing?" Troy asked.

"Good. Hungry, but good."

"Are you ever gonna put him on a bottle?"

"No. Sipper cup."

"You can't nurse him forever."

"I'm not going to; it's just easier for right now. I've already got Kelsi and Taylor on my case about it; I don't need you telling me how to feed our child, either."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Sharpay let out a breath, and continued to watch Hunter. "Gosh… Can you believe he's gonna be a year old this Christmas?"

"It's almost surreal. It seems like it was just yesterday that we were changing his diapers."

Sharpay laughed and ran her hand through Hunter's blonde hair. "I can't get over how much he looks like me instead of you."

"Maybe our little girl will look like me."

"Maybe."

"Shar!" Ryan yelled.

"Goodness…" Sharpay said, getting up.

"Do you want me to take Bubba?" Troy asked.

Sharpay nodded and placed her pinky finger in Hunter's mouth, in place of her nipple. Troy pulled Sharpay's shirt down for her and took Hunter in his arms, as he started crying again. "I'll be right back; I'll only be a few minutes, just try to calm him down."

"I'll be fine with him; just go."

Sharpay walked out of Hunter's room and went down to Ryan's. She walked in, and went into Ryan's bathroom, only to see him with a bloody nose. "Honey, what happened?"

"Nose bleed," Ryan said.

"Did it just start, or did you hit something?"

"It just started."

"It's probably because you're throwing up so much. Tilt your head back," Sharpay said, wetting a washcloth.

Ryan let his head fall back and Sharpay rung the washcloth out. She held it to Ryan's nose. "Alright; follow me," Sharpay said, putting her hands on Ryan's hips. She led him out of the bathroom and to his bed, laying him down. "Just stay there, Hon; I'll be back," Sharpay said.

"Got it."

Sharpay walked back into Ryan's bathroom, and knelt over the toilet, letting her stomach empty out. She coughed and gasped as she tried to catch her breath, and she clutched the side of the toilet bowl. Sharpay vomited a second time and coughed, trying to get everything out quicker. She finally finished after about ten minutes, and she breathed heavily, holding her head in her hands. **Not again… Please, not again…**

* * *

Sharpay let out a breath, walking downstairs. Troy looked at her, and she sniffled, sitting next to him. "What's wrong?" Troy asked. 

Sharpay sniffled and looked at Troy. "How stupid are we, to not use protection, even after we get pregnant the first time?"

"I don't… Wait, first time?"

Sharpay let out a sob. "I took a pregnancy test, Troy…"

"Why?"

"Because I got sick in Ryan's room. I've been getting sick for the last few weeks, Troy."

"What did the test say?"

Sharpay sat still, and let tears collect in her eyes. She sniffled, and tears fell down her cheeks. Troy pulled her into a hug and he ran his hand up and down her back, as his eyes started watering. "It's okay, Baby…" Troy said.

"It's not okay… We're fifteen years old; what are we gonna do with another baby?"

"We'll do what we do with Bubba."

"I can't do this again, Troy… I can't… I just can't…"

"Don't say that. You **can**."

Sharpay shook her head. "I can't… Baby, I can't…"

"You **can**. **We** can. Babe, we're gonna get through this. I promise."

Sharpay sobbed and buried her face into Troy's neck. "I'm so sorry, Troy… I'm so sorry…"

"Shh… It's okay… It's okay…"

* * *

_Come on; tell me what you think. Don't be scared. Was it good? Bad? Neutral? Review, please._


	4. Chapter 4

Sharpay snapped her head up; as she heard the auditorium doors slam open. Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi were making their way to the stage, where she was sitting. "Tell us what's going on, and tell us now," Taylor said, demandingly.

Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me? This is not how friends talk to each other."

"No, but it is how sisters talk to each other; you should know; you've got three."

"Annika's her only sister…" Gabriella said.

"It's a gay joke," Kelsi explained.

"Oh…"

Sharpay stood up on the stage and started putting a cover on the piano. "There's nothing going on, Tay."

"Liar," Taylor said, getting up on the stage.

Gabriella and Kelsi sat in seats, and while Taylor and Sharpay were arguing, Gabriella had a few things on her mind. "Why are they being so hateful to each other? I thought they were friends," Gabriella said.

"No, they're more than just friends; they're more like sisters. Sharpay and I? We're just friends. Those girls are more than best friends. It's complicated to explain," Kelsi said.

"Does she consider me a friend?"

"Oh, totally. Especially since you're pregnant, you both can relate in some part, and you two might become even closer than her and Taylor, just because of your commonalities."

"If it leads to fighting like that, I don't want to become that close to her."

Gabriella and Kelsi looked at Sharpay and Taylor. "God, where's the popcorn when you need it?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella sniggered, and put her hand over her stomach.

"Does the baby kick yet?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. Gets irritating, actually."

"Ooh, can I feel it?"

"Sure."

Kelsi put her hand on Gabriella's slightly bulging stomach and she smiled. "Oh my gosh, that's amazing… Gosh, I can't wait until I have my own baby. When I'm older, of course. No offense to you and Shar."

"None taken; I know I should have waited."

"I'm **pregnant**!" Sharpay shouted, at Taylor.

Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella looked at Sharpay, their mouths hanging open. Taylor looked at Sharpay with tears in her eyes, and she took her in her arms, hugging her. "Oh, Shar… I had no idea… I wouldn't have gotten on your case—I'm so sorry," Taylor said.

Sharpay sobbed and hugged Taylor back. "I didn't know what to tell you; I thought you'd get mad at me…" she said, as her voice cracked.

"Shar, I could never get mad at you, just because of something that wasn't expected. I love you; I will never think down on you. You're my little sister."

"I don't want to deal with this again… I don't want the chance in losing another baby… I can't keep telling myself that's its okay because it's not… It's not okay; nothing is okay…"

Kelsi felt tears welling up, and she covered her mouth, letting out a quiet sob. Gabriella was quite confused, because she'd just met Hunter a few days ago, and he seemed perfectly fine. **What did Sharpay mean by 'losing another baby'?**

* * *

Gabriella was always quiet at lunch, but today, she was so quiet, it was eerie. Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor glanced at each other and then to Gabriella. "Gabriella, are you okay?" Sharpay asked. 

Gabriella nodded, chewing on a carrot stick. "I'm fine."

"You're just really quiet today."

"I'm always really quiet."

"You're too quiet."

"What's wrong with being quiet?"

"Nothing, you're just extra quiet today."

"I just don't feel like talking."

"You're talking to me."

"You're talking to **me**!"

Sharpay jumped a little, and Gabriella sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry…" Gabriella said.

"What's up your ass?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing… I was just… I'm confused."

"About what?" Kelsi asked.

"Well… Earlier, in the auditorium…"

"What was so confusing about it? I said I'm pregnant," Sharpay said.

"No, no, I heard that part… But, what you said… You said you didn't want to lose another baby. It just had me thinking, that I just met Hunter last Friday; did something happen to him?"

"Oh… No, no… No, Bubba's fine. I meant…" Sharpay sighed, biting her lip and she looked at Gabriella. "I got pregnant about eight months ago. I did good for about a week or so, but I lost the baby."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay, alarmed. "Oh, Sharpay, I… I'm sorry. I wouldn't have asked…"

"It's alright. You didn't know."

"I'm so sorry… That had to have been tough."

"It was."

"She locked herself in her bedroom for two weeks and didn't eat or drink anything," Kelsi said.

"But, thankfully she's got two best friends, soon to be three, that helped her up on her feet again," Taylor said.

"Three?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella, rule number one to being my friend, is that in time, you will always become a **best** friend," Sharpay said.

"Even Calvin Wilkins is one of her best friends, and he's the biggest jerk in the school," Kelsi said.

"Speaking of Calvin. He's picking on Ryan," Taylor said, nodding towards Ryan and Calvin.

"Not for long, he's not," Sharpay said. She got out of her seat and started walking towards Calvin and Ryan. People gasped, seeing her, and they started talking as she walked by. "Hey, Wilkins. Get your hands off my little brother."

"What are you gonna do if I don't, Evans?" Calvin asked.

"If you let him go, I'll give you what you want. What you **deserve**."

"Liar."

"Serious."

"Really?"

"Let Ryan go."

Calvin looked at Ryan, and then pushed him away, making him stumble. He looked at Sharpay. "So, what are you waiting for?"

Sharpay smiled and got closer to Calvin. She pushed him against the wall and grabbed his crotch, letting her smile fade into a scowl. "If you **ever** touch my little brother again, I'll make sure you get what you **really** deserve. And, if you still haven't learned your lesson, I'll get Taylor on your ass. That girl is a mean, tough guy fighting machine, and if you ever so much as look at Ryan again, I'll have Taylor give you the ride of your life, and I'm not talking about sex. Got it?"

"I got it! Get off!"

Sharpay let go of Calvin, and she turned around. She gasped, feeling Calvin smack her bottom and she turned around to face him. "Wow, you know my weakness."

"Sure do."

"Too bad it's not the right one," Sharpay said, bringing her knee up to his middle.

Calvin groaned, doubling over, and falling to the ground. Sharpay turned around with a smile, and looked at Ryan, holding her hand out. "C'mon, Ry Ry," she said.

Ryan took Sharpay's hand, and they started walking back to the table. The cafeteria cheered and the guys gave out wolf calls, as Sharpay and Ryan walked to the table. They sat down, and Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi looked at Sharpay with wide smiles. "You go girl," Taylor said.

"That was amazing," Gabriella said.

"I didn't think you had it in you," Kelsi said.

"Sharpay's had it in her since preschool, dear Kelsi," Taylor said.

"Yeah, I beat up the school bully," Sharpay said.

"Who was the school bully?" Kelsi asked.

Ryan raised his hand. "That would be me."

"You were the school bully? You're so sweet, though," Gabriella said.

Ryan smiled, and shrugged. "Not always. I was always mean to Soccer."

"You still are, what are you talking about 'was'?" Sharpay asked.

"I am not, you liar."

"You're doing it right now," Kelsi said.

"Rugby, I just saved your ass; you can be a little nicer to me," Sharpay said.

"What's with the sports names?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, it's the sports we played as children. I was into soccer, and he was on the rugby team for our church."

"What position were you?"

"I was center."

"Oh, same here. How many goals did you make each game?"

"Well, it varied. I usually made at least two, but the game I got the most points in was when I shot seven goals."

"Wow. I can't even make three in a season."

"It just takes practice."

"And, more than just one technique," Ryan said.

* * *

Sharpay laughed, jumping off of her stool in the chemistry lab. She and Taylor had their lab coats and goggles on because they were working on an experiment, and Taylor was throwing anchovies at Sharpay. They had no idea what the anchovies were for, but Sharpay was feeling sick at the sight of them. "That's disgusting. You're gonna make me throw up," Sharpay said. 

"What is it with you and anchovies? They're delicious," Taylor said.

"What is it with you and Troy with the anchovies? They make me wanna puke."

"Deal with it."

"Mr. Horace, is it necessary to have the anchovies on our table? I don't feel very well, and they're just making it worse by staring at me."

"You can move them," Mr. Horace said.

Sharpay took the can of anchovies and moved them off of their table, then sighed, sitting on her stool. She put her hand on her stomach and looked at Taylor. "Tay. I'm gonna kill my kid if it doesn't stop kicking."

"Kicking? How far along are you?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay shrugged. "Enough for it to kick."

"Sharpay, come here, please," Mr. Horace said.

Taylor gasped and slapped Sharpay's arm. "What did you **do**!"

"I don't know…" Sharpay looked at the front of the room, and saw a police officer. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes, and she slowly walked to Mr. Horace, as everyone watched her.

Mr. Horace led Sharpay and the police officer into the hall, and Sharpay bit her lip, slightly whimpering. "Sharpay, you haven't done anything wrong," Mr. Horace said.

"Then… Then, what the hell is going on?"

"Officer Willis wishes to speak to you."

"What for?"

"Miss Evans, this is about the murder of Eliza Wilcox. Know anything about it?" Officer Willis asked.

Sharpay thought for a few seconds. "The only Eliza I know is the new secretary that my father hired. Her last name isn't Wilcox though, it's Bernstein."

"She was only going by Bernstein so she wouldn't get caught by the man that killed her, Miss Evans. Mrs. Wilcox is dead."

"No, no, no, she wasn't married. I met her; I asked her if she was married, she said no."

"She was married to Gregory Wilcox."

"No, you have the wrong Eliza."

"We've come to the conclusion that Logan Evans is Mrs. Wilcox's murderer."

Sharpay's eyes widened and she shook her head. "My father wouldn't hurt anyone like that. He's never even raised his hand to me or my brothers or sister; he wouldn't have the guts to kill someone, especially a co-worker. I won't believe that."

"I'm sorry, Miss Evans, but it's true."

"You're lying. You're all on my case, and I won't believe it. You're lying."

"It's been tested positive for your father's DNA."

"It's not true!"

"He's been arrested."

"So, get him out. He hasn't done anything; he's innocent, and I can prove it without having to see the evidence."

"Not unless you're his accomplice."

Sharpay looked at Officer Willis, then Mr. Horace. "Fuck you," she said, before walking down the hall.

* * *

_Okay, so what did you think? Sorry I haven't been updating like I used to. These chapters are getting harder to put together, lol. Anyways, read and review._


	5. Chapter 5

Sharpay stormed into the Evans Mansion, with Troy and Ryan following closely behind her. "Shar, maybe it's all just a big misunderstanding," Ryan said.

"You don't think I know that, Ryan? Daddy couldn't have done it, because the day Officer Willis said Eliza was killed was the day we went out to eat together, and we spent the whole day together," Sharpay said.

"You don't think maybe it could have been done after that?"

Sharpay stopped walking and she turned around, glaring at Ryan. "He said Eliza was killed at precisely 2:13 in the afternoon. Daddy and I were at Trevino's at the time, so I know for a fact that it wasn't him."

"Well, do they have the right Eliza?" Troy asked.

"I don't think they do. Eliza's last name is Bernstein. Eliza Bernstein. They're saying she was married to Gregory Wilcox, therefore making her Eliza Wilcox, but Eliza's not even married; she's never even been on a date before."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I've talked to her before and we started talking about the relationships we've been in."

"You've only been with me; what do you mean 'relationships'?"

Sharpay looked at Ryan, and then to Troy, before making her way upstairs. Troy and Ryan looked at each other, and Ryan shrugged. Troy ran after Sharpay, but her bedroom door closed as he came to it. He opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. "You could have at least knocked," Sharpay said.

"This is my room too; deal with it. What did you mean by 'relationships'?"

"Nothing."

"Sharpay, I thought we don't keep secrets from each other."

"This isn't a secret; it's a catastrophe."

"Then, what is it?"

"Nice try."

"Sharpay, just tell me!"

"I slept with Jason!" Sharpay yelled, looking at Troy.

Troy stared at Sharpay. "W… What?... **Why**?"

Sharpay let tears fill her eyes and she sniffled, looking away.

"Sharpay, why?" Troy asked.

"I don't know!" Sharpay said, followed by a sob. "I don't know why I did it; I don't even remember how we got alone!"

"Were you under the influence?"

"I don't drink."

"Of drugs."

Sharpay looked at Troy. "Why would you think that?"

"Because, I'm hoping that maybe it was an effect of you being drunk or high, and not just you going with it on your own."

Sharpay sniffled, and her bottom lip quivered. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"I can't believe you. After the fifteen years we've been best friends, after the three years we've been together, and the two years we've been intimate with each other, you go behind my back and shag one of my best friends!"

"It's not like I **wanted** to!"

"Then, why did you!"

"I don't know!"

"You can be so fucking stupid sometimes, Marissa, but this is by far the stupidest you've ever been!"

Sharpay glared at Troy. "Get out!" she shouted.

"I'm not done!"

"Yes, you are. Get out! Get out of my room, get out of my fucking house, just go!"

"I have to come back."

"No, you don't! Get out!"

"Hunter's still at my parents' house!"

"**Keep** him!"

Troy stared at Sharpay, watching her walk into to her bathroom and slam the door. "Cold hearted bitch…"

* * *

Ryan stormed into Sharpay's room and slammed the door behind him. "What's the matter with you!" he shouted.

Sharpay looked at Ryan with a scowl on her face. "I haven't done anything; what's up your ass?"

"You just throw away your kid like that!"

"I didn't throw him away."

"You basically just told Troy that you don't want to be Hunter's mother anymore, Sharpay! How could you do that to your own son!"

"I didn't mean it, Ryan; he knows that."

"How do you know that!"

"Because he's not fucking stupid! Get out of my room!"

"Sharpay, you can't just tell him you slept with Jason and then tell him that you don't want your baby!"

"He knows I didn't mean it!"

"How do you know that baby you're carrying is Troy's and not Jason's?"

"Because I was already pregnant when I slept with Jason!"

"Why would you betray Troy like that!"

"I don't know! Just get out! Leave me alone!"

Ryan let out an angered breath and he walked out of Sharpay's room, slamming the door behind him. Sharpay's eyes filled up with tears. She rolled over on her side, away from the door and she let out a sob, curling into a ball. Her bedroom door opened, but she didn't bother to see who it was. It wasn't until she felt a weak slapping on her leg that she opened her eyes, to see Hunter. "Bubba…"

Hunter let out a squeal and crawled over to Sharpay, laying down next to her. Sharpay wrapped her arm around him, hugging him and she kissed his cheek, before letting out another sob. "I'm so sorry, Baby; I didn't mean anything I said… I love you, Bubba…" Sharpay said, as her voice cracked.

"Mama," Hunter said.

"I know…"

Hunter cuddled up to her, and kissed her cheek, leaving drool on her skin, but Sharpay just kissed him back and cuddled to him as well. Sharpay felt someone lay behind her and wrap their arms around her, and she let out another sob. "I'm so sorry, Troy… I'm so sorry…"

"I know. I know. It's okay," Troy whispered, kissing Sharpay's neck. "It's alright; I know…"

"I love you so much… I love you both, and I'm sorry I hurt you. I don't know why I did it; it just happened… I'm so sorry…"

"I know… It's okay… Calm down; I'm here now."

Sharpay sobbed again, before attempting to calm down. They stayed in the position for the rest of the night, resulting in the three of them falling asleep together.

* * *

_Okay, what did you think? Was that too much drama? Not enought? Gimme your thoughts, and I'll love you forever and ever, amen. Haha. Had to quote Randy Travis; that's one of the best wedding song out there._


	6. Chapter 6

Sharpay opened her eyes, and took in a deep breath, then yawned. She felt Troy's arms still wrapped around her, and she looked at Hunter, who was cuddled against her, with his thumb in his mouth. She smiled and kissed his head, running her hand through his brown hair. Hunter stirred a little, then opened his eyes, and looked up at Sharpay. "Hi, Baby," Sharpay said.

Hunter took his thumb out of his mouth and scooted to Sharpay's body. He pressed his hand to her breast and let out a grunt. Sharpay giggled, and lifted her shirt up, unbuckling her bra cup. "Hungry, Bubba?"

Hunter grunted again. Sharpay chuckled and scooted Hunter down a little, then pressed her nipple to his mouth, and he started sucking on her. She ran her hand up and down his back, and kissed his head again, letting out a small sigh. "You're gonna be a year old in nine days. You're getting so big."

"Kids grow," Troy said, making Sharpay flinch.

Sharpay's sudden move scared Hunter, and he started crying. "Oh, it's okay, Honey; don't cry."

"Sorry."

"It's fine; I just scared him… Bubba. Hey. It's okay."

"Was he eating?"

"Yeah."

Troy leaned over Sharpay a little, and looked at Hunter. "Hey. Finish eating, Buddy."

Hunter's cries turned into small whimpers, and Sharpay pressed her breast to his mouth again. Hunter started sucking on her again, and he drew his knees up.

"When did he wake up?" Troy asked.

"About five minutes ago," Sharpay said.

"What about you?"

"Five and a half."

Troy nodded, and kissed Sharpay's neck lightly. Sharpay closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling and she let out a small breath "Troy…"

"Hm?" Troy asked.

"We can't…"

"I know."

"Well, then stop turning me on."

"But, it's fun," Troy said, running his hand up her leg.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna end up jumping you if you don't stop, and our son shouldn't be exposed to our freaky sexual activities."

"He's eating; like he'll notice," Troy said, bringing his hand to her front.

"…Troy."

"What?"

"I'm serious; stop."

"Okay, okay," Troy said, taking his hand away. "I'm sorry."

There was a knock at Sharpay's door and it opened. "Sharpay, there's a police officer looking for you and Troy," Ryan said.

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know. Hurry."

The door closed, and Troy got off of the bed, and then carefully helped Sharpay up. "The police?" Troy asked.

Sharpay nodded. "An Officer Willis called me out of chemistry today. About Eliza."

"Oh… Well, why would he need me?"

"I don't know," Sharpay said. She looked down at Hunter, who'd shivered and she grabbed a blue blanket from her computer chair and put it over him to warm him up a little. "Better?"

Hunter grunted, and Sharpay and Troy laughed. "We better get downstairs," Troy said.

Sharpay nodded. Troy opened the door and let Sharpay walk out first before following her. Sharpay made her way downstairs, and looked to the door, only to see Officer Willis. She suddenly felt nervous, after what she'd said to him earlier.

"Miss Evans," Officer Willis said, nodding.

"I just want to say, I am very sorry about earlier," Sharpay said.

"It's alright."

"Uh… T-this is Troy… Troy, this is Officer Willis." Sharpay looked at Officer Willis. "My brother says you wanted to see the both of us?"

"Yes… We found out that you were right about Miss Bernstein. I'm sorry for doubting you and not taking your facts into consideration. We got the real identification on the woman that was murdered, and found out that it wasn't your father, due to the time she was killed, and the time he was here at the house."

"Well, who was it, then?"

"Well… It'd be a lot easier breaking this to you if we were sitting down. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. Troy, show him to the living room; I'll give Hunter to Ryan."

"Alright," Troy said, before leading Officer Willis into the living room.

Sharpay walked into the kitchen, looking at Ryan. "Are Mom and Dad home?"

"No. Mom went to the store, Dad's in Santa Fe," Ryan said.

"Nice of them to tell me."

"It was last minute."

"I need you to watch Bubba for a little bit," Sharpay said, sitting Hunter up, causing him to lose suction of her breast. She buckled her bra back up and pulled her shirt down.

Hunter started crying, and Sharpay handed him to Ryan. "I'll only be a little bit, Honey; its okay… Just get him a pacifier; they're in the cabinet," Sharpay said.

"Alright," Ryan said.

Sharpay walked into the living room and sat next to Troy on the couch, as Officer Willis was in a chair.

"Now, I know you two are young. I don't want to freak you out with this, but it's important that you know," Officer Willis said.

"What is it?" Sharpay asked.

"The murderer isn't Logan Evans, as I said at the door. We identified a Harvey Kilter."

"Who?"

"Scholarship promoter," Troy said.

"Well, then, who was the woman?"

Officer Willis looked at Troy. "This is where you come in, Mr. Bolton."

"W… What is it?" Troy asked.

"The woman murdered was Linda Bolton."

Sharpay let out an immediate sob, and she looked over at Troy, who had tears in his eyes threatening to fall, then she looked back at Officer Willis. "Are… Are you sure you had the right identification? I mean, you thought she was Eliza… Maybe you might be wrong this time, too?" She asked, as her voice cracked.

Officer Willis shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Sharpay looked at Troy again, who was just staring ahead of him, letting his tears fall from his eyes. She looked at Officer Willis again. "Is that all?" She asked.

Officer Willis nodded. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Mr. Bolton. My condolences," he said, standing up.

Troy nodded, and cleared her throat. "Thank you for letting me know."

"It's my job," Officer Willis said, before leaving the room.

Sharpay looked at Troy, and stayed silent, waiting for Troy's moment to come. Once it did, he sobbed, and put his hand over his eyes. Sharpay pulled Troy into her embrace, trying to comfort him. "Baby, I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Julia laughed a little, as she walked into the house with Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi. The girls had started walking up the driveway, just as Julia had gotten out of her car, so she decided to just lead them into the house. "You know where Sharpay is, girls; don't get too rowdy," Julia said.

"We won't, Aunt Julia," Taylor said.

Julia walked into the kitchen, and saw Ryan sitting at the table, with Hunter in his arms. He had a blank stare on his face, and he was just staring into space. "Ducky, what's wrong?"

"Aunt Linda's dead."

"What?"

"A policeman called Sharpay out of class today in chemistry, and told her that they'd found Eliza dead, and that Dad was the one that killed her."

"What does that have anything to do with Aunt Linda, Sweetie?"

"Officer Willis came to the house about an hour and a half ago and told Troy and Sharpay that it was Aunt Linda that they'd identified as the corpse. Harvey Kilter killed her."

"Ryan, this isn't anything to joke about."

"I'm not fucking joking, Mom; I'm serious!"

Julia slowly sat down at the table, with tears in her eyes. She let out a quiet sob, and put her head in her hands, just as Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi walked into the kitchen. Taylor got a confused look on her face, and exchanged glances with Kelsi. "Aunt Julia?" Taylor asked.

Julia sniffled, and looked at Taylor and Kelsi. "Girls, uh… I have… I have bad news."

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Kelsi asked.

"No… A policeman came over today and told Sharpay and Troy that Aunt Linda's been identified as murdered."

Kelsi flinched, and Taylor felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Are you sure it was Aunt Linda?" Taylor asked.

"The policeman said so."

"Oh, my gosh…"

"Maybe that's why Shar and Troy are asleep. They were crying," Kelsi said.

"If you don't mind my asking, who's Linda?" Gabriella asked.

"She was Troy's mother."

"Oh…"

"Girls, maybe it's best that you go home. I'll call your parents and let them know what's going on once I get more information," Julia said.

Taylor nodded, and hugged Julia, sniffling. "Thanks for letting us know, Aunt Jules."

"No problem, Honey."

Kelsi hugged Julia. "Tell Shar I'll call her a little later to go over our song."

"I will."

Kelsi walked over to Ryan and kissed his lips lightly. "I'm so sorry, Sweetie."

"It's fine," Ryan said.

Kelsi ran her hand through his hair, and then kissed Hunter's cheek. "Bye, Baby."

Hunter made a noise, and held his arms out. Kelsi picked him up and hugged him, patting his back. She kissed his head and then gave him back to Ryan. "Bye, Ry."

"Bye," Ryan said.

As the three girls walked out of the room, and out of the house, Gabriella had something on her mind. **Maybe Albuquerque wasn't such a good idea…**

* * *

_Okay, so what did you think? Too dramatic? Not dramatic enough? Read and review._


	7. Chapter 7

Sharpay took in a deep breath, and opened her eyes, stretching. She vaguely remembered Officer Willis paying them a visit, and she remembered him telling her that her Aunt Linda—Troy's mother—had been murdered by a scholarship promoter. Sharpay smiled slightly, seeing Troy still asleep, and she kissed his lips gently before getting up from the couch carefully. She looked at the clock, and noticed that it was already 6:45, so she made her way into the kitchen. She smiled, seeing Hunter in Ryan's arms; bouncing happily and laughing as Ryan make funny faces at him. She walked over to Julia, who was cooking at the stove and she laid her head on her shoulder. "Mommy…"

"Hi, Honey. Have a nice nap?" Julia asked.

"Yeah."

"So, Officer Willis knows who really killed Linda?"

"Oh… You heard…"

"Ryan told me."

Sharpay sighed, and walked over to the table, sitting next to Ryan. "Today's been a shitty day."

Julia nodded, in agreement. Usually, she'd get onto Sharpay for using foul language, but she felt the same way, and since it was true, she let her oldest daughter get away with it. "I agree with you. Is Troy still asleep?"

"Yeah. I didn't have the heart to wake him up, after what's gone on."

"Well, can you go get Lucas and Annika, to tell them dinner's ready?"

"Sure."

Sharpay kissed Hunter's mouth before walking out of the kitchen. She ran upstairs and came to her ten-year-old sister's room, knocking lightly. "Ann? Mom says dinner's ready."

The door opened, and an exact replica of Sharpay, only shorter appeared at the doorway with a small smile. "Okay. Thanks."

"Yep," Sharpay said before stepping over to the other door. She knocked again. "Lucas. Dinner's ready."

"I'm not eating!" Lucas said.

"And, why not?"

"I'm not hungry."

Sharpay looked at Annika. Annika shook her head. "He has a pimple," Annika said.

"Oh, my lord. Lucas Steven, get your butt downstairs," Sharpay said.

"No!" Lucas said.

Sharpay let out an angry breath and opened the door. "Lucas, get your ass downstairs or I'll have your door taken off its hinges."

"You can't do that."

"Look at me."

Lucas turned around, and looked at Sharpay. He and Annika are identical to Sharpay and Ryan, only they're younger, and shorter. Everyone thought it was freaky, except the Evans family. "What?" he asked.

"You look fine; get downstairs, now."

"No."

"Troy!"

"No! Not Troy."

"Get downstairs."

Lucas was about to protest, but Sharpay took him by the arm and pulled him out of the room, closing the door and she pointed to the staircase. "March," Sharpay said.

"Literally?"

"Go."

Lucas rolled his eyes, and started downstairs. Annika and Sharpay followed, and parted as Sharpay walked into the living room. She sat on the edge of the couch and ran her hand through Troy's hair. "Troy. Wake up."

Troy let out a small groan and he stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

"Troy. Baby, get up."

Troy stayed asleep, and Sharpay let out a breath. She bit her lip, smiling, as an evil thought came to mind. She unbuttoned and unzipped Troy's jeans, carefully so he wouldn't wake up and she reached into his boxers. She giggled as Troy's stomach tensed once her hand came in contact with him. She wrapped her fingers around him lightly and brought her hand up, then down, and repeated the process, to tease him into waking up. Sharpay pursed her lips and sniggered as Troy let out a groan.

"What are you **doing** to him?" Annika asked, from the doorway.

Sharpay's eyes widened and Troy shot up from his laying position to look at Annika. At that moment, Sharpay was happy the back of the couch faced the doorway, unlike the many times she'd complained about it. "Nothing," Sharpay said. "Just waking him up."

"Mom says to hurry up to the kitchen. Bubba's hungry."

"Okay. Thanks."

Annika left the room, and Sharpay took her hand out of Troy's boxers. "Have a nice nap?" she asked, mocking Julia from earlier.

"It would have been even nicer if you'd continued," Troy said.

"Sorry; can't do that."

"You're gonna get it tonight, Shar."

"Can't wait."

* * *

Sharpay giggled, as Troy pushed her down on her bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips lightly. She felt his hands creeping into her shirt and she shivered, enjoying the feeling of it. She moved her hands down and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, then pushed them down. Her nails ran over the fabric of his boxers, over his middle and she giggled, feeling him harden. Troy unbuttoned and unzipped Sharpay's jeans, and pulled them off, leaving her in her black boy shorts. 

"So, which part of this is you getting me back?" Sharpay asked.

"It'll come soon," Troy said.

"Sure."

Sharpay flipped them over, and she scooted down. Sharpay pulled Troy's boxers off and threw them to the floor, and then she took off her shirt, leaving her in a black bra.

"Matching bra and panties. Y'know, they say when they match, it means you're planning sex," Troy said.

Sharpay laughed. "You got that from me, and yes, I was planning this."

"Good, 'cause I was planning it, too."

Sharpay wrapped her fingers around Troy's erection lightly, and she moved her hand up and down him slowly. She looked at him and giggled quietly, seeing that he had his eyes closed, clearly enjoying what he was receiving. She lowered her mouth to him and let her tongue swirl around him. She heard him groan deeply, and she flicked her tongue over his opening, earning another moan.

Sharpay heard a knock at the door, but she continued.

"Shar?" Ryan asked from the other side.

"Hm!" Sharpay hummed, loudly.

"Mom said that since she can't stop you, if you two decide to fool around, to please do it quietly."

"Mhm!"

"…Are you fooling around?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and brought her mouth away from Troy. "**No**, Ryan, it's just a blow job."

"I-I'll leave you to it, then. Sorry."

Sharpay lowered her mouth to Troy again, and sucked on him lightly, moving her hand up and down him. Troy moaned, and his stomach tensed. Sharpay felt the thick, sweet liquid gush into her mouth, and she swallowed before coming up to kiss him. "You are **amazing**," Troy said.

"I've been told," Sharpay said with a smile.

Troy flipped them over and slid Sharpay's boy shorts off, then spread her legs a little. "Payback."

"Please don't torture me."

"I can't promise you that."

Sharpay giggled. Troy blew on her middle lightly, making her let out a breath. He lowered, and pressed his mouth to her, and slowly ran his tongue over her. Sharpay let out a small moan, and let her hands run through Troy's hair. "Mm… Troy…"

Troy flicked his tongue against Sharpay easily, receiving a sudden cry of pleasure. Sharpay's hips started moving, to help Troy satisfy her, and she let out a shaky moan. "Oh, god…"

Troy sucked on her carefully, and moved his tongue over her faster, hoping to get a positive result. Sharpay's breathing heavied, and she let out a loud moan, pushing herself into Troy. Her hips moved a little faster, as did Troy's tongue. Sharpay's stomach tensed and she felt her juices gush out of her, making her moan. Troy pulled away, and smiled, looking at Sharpay. "Did you have fun?"

Sharpay breathed for a few minutes, and then looked at Troy. "I'm still experiencing the fun."

* * *

_So, what did you think? Was the part with Sharpay, Troy, and Annika funny? Read and review._


	8. Chapter 8

Sharpay slowly came out of her unconsciousness as she felt a warm liquid slowly running down her neck. She then felt the slobbery mouth pressed against her cheek, and she couldn't help but smile. "Bubba, I don't want to drown in your drool."

The next thing Sharpay heard was Hunter's "I'm about to cry" whimper. She opened her eyes and sat up, then took Hunter into her arms. "Honey, it's okay; Mommy's right here."

"What's wrong with him?" Troy asked, walking out of Sharpay's closet.

"I think I scared him."

"How?"

"I wasn't looking at him when I was talking to him."

Sharpay stood Hunter up on her thighs and kissed his mouth. "Hey. You're okay, Bubba; Mommy's right here."

"Mama," Hunter said, leaning against her.

"I'm here."

Hunter whimpered and patted Sharpay's breast lightly. Sharpay kissed him again and sat him in her lap. "Hungry?"

"Shar, you have to stop breast feeding him," Troy said.

"I know… I just… I like the closeness when I'm nursing him. It makes me feel needed."

"Babe, he needs you, whether you're nursing or not. You're gonna be breast feeding the new baby, too; you don't want to still be feeding Bubba when it comes."

"I know… He knows how to chew and swallow; I let him eat off of my plate at dinner time. It's a start," Sharpay said, laying Hunter down. She pressed her nipple to his mouth, and Hunter started sucking on her. Sharpay smiled, patting Hunter's diaper and she kissed his cheek.

"Shar, Taylor and Gabriella are here," Ryan called from downstairs.

"Crap. Here, take him so I can get dressed," Sharpay said, making Hunter lose suction of her breast.

Troy took Hunter from Sharpay, as he started crying, and he watched Sharpay run into her closet, and shut the door. "It's okay, Bubba; Mommy will feed you in a few minutes."

"Hey, Troy Boy," Taylor said, walking into the room.

"Hey. Hi, Gabriella."

"Hi," Gabriella said.

"What's wrong, Bubs?" Taylor asked, taking Hunter from Troy.

"Sharpay stopped feeding him so she could get dressed," Troy said.

"Did you two get freaky in here last night?"

"Just oral," Troy said, smiling.

"Bad enough."

Sharpay walked out of her closet in a pair of jeans and a tank top, then walked over to Taylor and took Hunter from her carefully. "You're fine, Bubba; calm down," she said, laying him in her arms.

"You took his food away, woman," Taylor said.

"I'm no woman," Sharpay said, lifting her shirt and bra up a little. She let Hunter start sucking on her breast, and then looked at Gabriella. "How's it goin'?"

"Good, so far. Morning sickness finally stopped," Gabriella said.

"Already? Man, I had it until I was seven months pregnant with Bubba."

"Guess I'm just lucky."

"Oh, gosh. Don't we have a new teacher, after Christmas break in Darbus's class?"

"Yes," Taylor said. "I hear she's strict, but tolerable."

"The last time you said that about a teacher, she ended up letting us ditch the class, and she still marked us down as present."

"That was awesome," Troy said.

"No, it was an extremely unnecessary procedure, and she should have taken her job into a bit more consideration, **considering**, I got her fired."

"You **what**? I loved Miss Harper!"

"I did too, but she was a suck-ass teacher."

"Pretty harsh," Gabriella said.

"True, though—ow!" Sharpay looked down, to glance at Hunter. "Hunter Logan Bolton, we do **not** bite Mommy."

Hunter started whimpering, and Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Just eat, Kiddo…"

"When will he be a year?" Gabriella asked.

"In… Three days. He's a Christmas baby."

"That is so cool…"

"Why isn't he as talkative as we were as kids?" Troy asked.

"It depends on the development of his brain. He might be a little slower than others," Taylor said.

"Can he walk yet?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep. He just mastered it a few days ago," Sharpay said.

"Marissa!" Julia yelled from downstairs.

"Ooh," Taylor said.

"Who's Marissa?" Gabriella asked.

"Me," Sharpay said.

"… But, your name's Sharpay."

"Sharpay Marissa Evans," Sharpay said before walking out of the room.

Taylor, Gabriella, and Troy followed her downstairs. Sharpay walked into the kitchen, and looked at Julia. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Have you been taking your medication?" Julia asked.

"Of course. I get too hyper if I don't take it."

"Well, stop. You're pregnant; you can't take medicine of any kind."

"Sorry. I forgot."

"No birth control, either."

"But, if I don't take it, I'll get in the habit, and I won't remember to take it after the baby's born. What happens when Troy and I make love again after it's born and I forget to take my pill? Nine months later, **another** baby pops out."

Troy, Taylor, and Gabriella sniggered. Julia chuckled and looked at Sharpay. "Well, then, I guess you'll have to learn to use condoms," Julia said.

"But… But, it doesn't feel as good…"

"You two are lucky I'm allowing you to make love, after the two little ones you've made, and the age you are. Have all the sex you want while you're pregnant; you can't get pregnant again until the baby's here. Just, stop taking the pill."

"Fine… But, I get my pleasure tonight."

"As long as I can't hear the 'oh, Troy, faster' then you can have all the pleasure you want."

* * *

"It's not **funny**!" Sharpay said, pushing Troy away from her. 

"Oh, come on; it's a little funny," Troy said.

"It's not funny having your little sister walk in on you when you're sixty-nining your boyfriend!"

"Did you see the look on Ann's face, though? It was priceless!"

"It was saying 'What the fuck are they doing, and I'm never going to be able to think of my sister as a good role model again'!"

"Shar, come on… It was one time. One lousy time."

"One lousy time that just scarred my sister for life. She's never gonna have sex."

"You don't know that; she heard you moaning. She might think 'That sounds like it feels good; I wanna try it!'"

"That's not even remotely funny," Sharpay said, bringing her knees up to her chest. She and Troy hadn't gotten dressed; they just kicked Annika out and locked the door, because they knew they'd be continuing sometime tonight.

"Shar… Come on; loosen up. Sure, she'll look at us weird for a while, but she'll get over it," Troy said, laying on his back.

Sharpay let out a breath, and looked at Troy. "Can we finish? I was starting to feel good."

Troy nodded, with a smile. "Wanna ride, Ma'am?"

Sharpay giggled. "You know it."

"Hop on, little lady."

Sharpay moved a little, and then knelt over his chest, with her knees on either side of his body. "Gonna try to beat last time's record?"

"Of course. C'mon."

Sharpay lowered herself, until she felt Troy's mouth come in contact with her, and she held onto the headboard of her bed. Troy ran his tongue over her, and she bit her lip, letting out a breath. As many times as he's eaten her out in this position, this is by far the best she's ever felt. Troy's tongue brushed over her various times, getting quicker in pace each second. Sharpay let out a moan, and lightly moved her hips, so she wouldn't hurt him, and so she'd get more pleasure from it. Troy kept flicking his tongue against her, and sucked on her lightly at the same time. Sharpay's hips moved a little faster, and she let out another moan, letting her head fall back.

"Sharpay, Mom said to be sure you don't take your medicine in the morning," Ryan said from the other side of the door.

Troy stopped sucking on her and he pulled his mouth away. Sharpay let out a small whimper. "Okay!" she said. "Keep going," she whispered.

As soon as Troy started again, Ryan spoke up again. "She also says that you need to pick out a theme for the new baby's nursery tomorrow," Ryan said.

"Mhm!" Sharpay said.

"And, remember your inhaler when you go to the mall."

"Got it!"

"And, remember to tell Troy that he's helping Dad with the garage."

Sharpay shivered, finally feeling herself climax and she let out a moan. "Troy!" she said.

"Yeah; he's helping Dad tomorrow."

"Ryan, shut the fuck up and go away; we're trying to do something!"

"Oh… Oh! I-I'm sorry. Continue."

"We're trying!"

Sharpay scooted back, so she was sitting on Troy's stomach and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she heard Ryan's footsteps leaving. "God he's so dumb…"

"He's your brother," Troy said.

"Don't remind me."

"Are you done?"

"Hell no. I still have to persuade you to shoot me until your gun's out of ammo."

* * *

_What did you think? The very last line, "Shoot me until your gun's out of ammo." is a sexual joke that my best friend Ashley once used on her boyfriend at school. It was actually pretty humorous, but... She got in trouble. So, read and review. If you don't... I'll cry..._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

Sharpay let out a small groan, as she felt someone shaking her. "What…" She muttered.

"Hunter's throwing up," Ryan said.

Sharpay sat up immediately, and looked at Ryan. "What?"

"He's throwing up. I heard him crying, so I went in to check on him and he was throwing up."

"Troy, wake up," Sharpay said, hitting Troy's arm. She got out of bed and walked over to her drawer. She took out a pair of track shorts and slid them on, then put a sports bra on before walking out of the room. She ran down to Hunter's nursery and turned the light on, only to see him vomiting. She walked over to him and picked him up out of the crib. She patted his back, to help him get everything out, and she let tears build up in her eyes. "Mom!"

Troy and Ryan walked into the room, and Troy stood next to Sharpay, rubbing Hunter's back. "Why is he getting sick?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sharpay said, letting her voice crack. "Mom!"

"Shut up, Shar!" Lucas shouted from his room.

"Get Mom!"

"I'm right here; what's going on?" Julia asked, walking into the room.

"Bubba's throwing up; I don't know what's wrong."

"Troy, go call the hospital and tell them we're coming up. Ryan, you get something and clean this up and Shar, give me Hunter and go take a shower," Julia said, taking Hunter from Sharpay.

Sharpay let out a sob, and Troy wrapped his arm around her waist, walking her back to her room. "It's alright, Shar; he might just have the flu."

"What if it's not the flu?" Sharpay asked.

"We'll find out what it is. Just take a shower; you'll feel better."

Sharpay sniffled, and looked at Troy. "Promise me our baby's gonna be okay…"

"I promise."

* * *

Sharpay let out a breath, running her hand through Annika's hair. Annika had been on her lap the whole two hours they were at the hospital, and she was finally drifting off to sleep, but she kept waking herself up. 

"Shar…" Annika said.

"Annika, please go to sleep," Sharpay said.

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That Bubba won't be okay."

"Oh, Honey… Bubba's gonna be just fine. I promise. I'm scared, too, but we can't think negatively about it, okay? I'll wake you up when we hear something about him; just go to sleep."

Annika nodded, and cuddled up to Sharpay a little more as she closed her eyes. It was times like this that Sharpay was thankful that Annika was so small. Annika's only about the size of a five-year-old, because she was born with a rare type of dwarfism: primordial dwarfism. She's much smaller than Lucas, seeing as how Lucas wasn't affected by the disease. Sharpay loves Annika as if she were her own daughter, though. Annika won her heart the second she was born. Sharpay didn't even realize that she was thinking about the day the twins were born. She'd had tears falling down her cheeks at this time, and was snapped out of her daze as Troy noticed that she was crying.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked.

"Yeah… Yeah, I was just… I was thinking about the day the kids were born," Sharpay said, sniffling. "I didn't realize I was crying."

"Mrs. Evans?" Dr. West asked.

"Yes?" Julia asked.

"Is Hunter your son?"

"No, he's my grandson."

"I'm his mother," Sharpay said, standing up.

"Miss Evans, Hunter has a simple case of the flu. If you'd like, we can keep him here until his throwing up stops, or you can take care of it yourself at your own home, if it's more comfortable for you," Dr. West said.

"No, I want him at home."

"Alright. He's all ready to go home; we just had him on a few IVs, just to be safe. He seems a little over hydrated though, and that's another reason he's getting sick. His system is trying to get the extra water out of him."

"But, he's okay?"

"He's perfect. I'll have a nurse bring him in to you."

"Thank you."

Dr. West walked out of the room, and Sharpay handed Annika to Julia.

"He's okay, Shar; you can stop worrying now," Troy said.

"I was so scared…" Sharpay said.

"I was scared, too."

"Miss Evans?" A nurse asked, as she walked into the room with Hunter in her arms.

"That's me," Sharpay said.

The nurse walked over to Sharpay and handed Hunter to her with a smile. "He's just fine. The whole time he was in there he was calling for his mommy. He was in good hands," she said.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Sharpay kissed Hunter's head and sniffled. "Oh, Bubba…"

"Mama," Hunter said.

"Hi, Baby."

"Home?" Troy asked.

Sharpay nodded. "Home."

* * *

_Okay, whaddya think? Too dramatic? Not dramatic enough? Gimme your thoughts. Read and review._


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, I know some of you have noticed that I changed Sharpay and Ryan's little sister, Ashley's name to Annika. Well, that's because I have a new idea for the story. I hope you guys like my idea! It's towards the end, so read and review._

* * *

The next morning, Sharpay opened her eyes, only to see Hunter sitting up in her bed, babbling to her stomach. She smiled, and ran her hand through his hair. "Morning, Baby. Are you feeling better?"

"Baby," Hunter said, pointing to Sharpay's stomach.

"That's your baby sister… Just don't tell Daddy. He doesn't know yet."

"Baby."

"Yeah. You used to be in Mommy's tummy. Did you know that?"

"Baby."

Sharpay giggled and lifted her shirt up. "You wanna feel her kick?"

Hunter looked at Sharpay, confused. Sharpay chuckled, and put Hunter's hand where the baby was kicking. "Pretty neat, huh?"

Hunter laughed and leaned forward, kissing Sharpay's stomach.

"Aw, how sweet," Taylor said from the doorway.

Sharpay laughed, and looked over at Taylor and Gabriella. "My boy's the sweetest of them all, McKessie."

"You mean you **wish** he was the sweetest of them all. He can be a brat."

"Only when he's cranky."

Hunter looked at Taylor and held his arms out. "Up!"

Taylor took Hunter off of the bed and kissed his cheek. "Hi, Bubba."

"Hi."

"Gabriella's here, too."

"Gab!"

Gabriella giggled. "Hi, Bubba."

"Baby," Hunter said, pointing to Gabriella's stomach.

"That's Gabi's baby," Sharpay said.

"Gab baby."

"Find out what you're having yet?"

"A girl," Gabriella said.

"Aw. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Sharpay looked at Troy as he walked into the room. "Where were you?"

"I uh… I was looking over Mom's will…" Troy said.

"Oh…"

"You and I need to make a decision on a few things, and it has to be done by three this afternoon, so could we…?"

"Yeah, yeah. You girls wanna baby sit?" Sharpay asked, looking at Taylor and Gabriella.

"Totally," Gabriella said.

"It'll give Gabriella some practice before her little one comes along. You go. We've got this," Taylor said.

"Thanks. I owe you both," Sharpay said.

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, we're just helping out a friend in her time of need," Gabriella said.

"You make it sound like I'm dying," Sharpay said.

"Sorry."

"Come on; let's go," Troy said.

"Yes, **Mommy**."

Troy looked at Sharpay, and she flinched, slightly startled at the look in his eyes. Sharpay cleared her throat a little, and slowly brushed past Troy. "Let's go…"

* * *

Sharpay let out a breath, and ran her hand through her hair. She widened her eyes, and looked at Troy's father, Jack as he drove. "Dad, what day is it?"

"The twenty-fourth," Jack said.

"Oh my god…"

"What?"

"Bubba. He's gonna be a year old tomorrow."

"Kids grow, Pookernut."

"I know, I know… But, still… He's getting so big so fast."

"You got pretty big yourself."

"Hey, that's not funny."

Jack laughed. "I'm not talking about being pregnant; I'm talking about growing up in general. I mean, just yesterday Aunt Linda and Mom were pregnant with you and Troy, and then I wake up today and you're fifteen years old, pregnant with your second baby."

"What exactly is in Aunt Linda's will?"

"She's giving you and Troy an inheritance."

"Why me?"

"Honey, you're just as much our daughter as Troy is our son."

"Maybe not just as much… I was made by two completely different people."

"Aside from that."

Sharpay ran her hand over her stomach, and looked at Troy. "We need to figure out a name for the baby."

"What are we having?" Troy asked.

"A girl."

"Really?"

"Really."

"For real?"

"Not for fakes," Sharpay and Jack chorused.

Sharpay laughed, and looked at Troy again. "Really."

"Well, how about what we decided on when you were pregnant with Hunter?" Troy asked.

"Caitlyn Alyssa?"

"Yeah."

Sharpay nodded, with a small smile. "Caitlyn Alyssa it is."

"Alright, you two. Enough jibber jabber. We're here," Jack said, parking the car in a parking lot.

"Fun times?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, right."

* * *

Sharpay coughed, sinking her head into the toilet bowl. She gagged and her stomach contents gushed out of her mouth. Troy held her hair back and ran his hand up and down her back, patting it when she gagged. Sharpay gasped, catching her breath and she spit the excess vomit from her throat. She breathed for a few seconds, and then flushed the toilet, standing up.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Fine," Sharpay said before rinsing her mouth out. She sniffled, and walked out of the bathroom, making her way downstairs. She stopped in her tracks, seeing Ryan talking to someone—someone identical to her, only her hair was brown, and very, very curly. "Am I seeing **double**?"

"Nope… I see her, too," Troy said.

Ryan turned around and saw Sharpay and Troy. "Oh, hey, guys. This is Ashley. Ashley, this is my twin sister Sharpay and her boyfriend Troy."

"It's nice to meet you both; Ryan's told me a lot," Ashley said.

"Wish we could say the same," Sharpay said.

"Are you two… **Dating**?" Troy asked.

"Uh… No… No, that's what Mom and Dad need to talk to Shar about," Ryan said.

"Why do Mom and Dad have to tell me?" Sharpay asked. "Wouldn't it just be easier for you to tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's our sister."

* * *

_So, did you like the ending? If you didn't, then just tell me and maybe I'll re-write it. But, as I mentioned before, I changed their little sister's name from Ashley to Annika, because of this reason, so read and review._


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks later, Sharpay sat in a kitchen chair, crossing her arms as she stared at Julia and Logan. "Why didn't you tell us we had a sister, other than Annika?" she asked.

"Shar, please don't start," Julia said.

"We know you don't like her, but—" Logan started.

"Don't like her? You must be smoking; I love the girl," Sharpay said. "She's pretty, she's cool, and she's every thing I'm not. She's not bitchy to people. I like her, I just want to know why you guys didn't tell Ryan, Anna, Lucas, and me about her."

"Because we gave her up for adoption."

"Why?"

"We couldn't handle three kids at once at the time, Honey," Julia said.

"Ashley's been living with people that aren't her real flesh and blood for fifteen years. Did you ever once think that she wanted to know her real parents?"

"Of course we did."

"The least you could have done was made it an open adoption so we could have gotten to know each other. We have fifteen years to catch up on, thanks to you."

"Honey, we did the best we could."

"Yeah, right."

"Where's Ashley right now?"

"Putting Bubba to sleep. He didn't want me."

"You keep kissing his cheeks off," Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen.

"You little liar; that's Mom."

"Don't call your brother a liar," Logan said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. She walked out of the kitchen and went back upstairs, to hers and Ashley's room. She sat on her bed, and smiled, looking over at Ashley and Hunter. Ashley was laying on her bed on her side, with her head propped up in her hand, and she was rubbing Hunter's back as he laid on his stomach with his thumb in his mouth. "Wow. I'm jealous," she said.

"Of me?" Ashley asked, receiving a nod. "Don't be. There's nothing to be jealous of."

"Your ability to get that kid to sleep within a ten-minute time period is something to be jealous of. It takes me at least an hour."

"I just made him lay down. Took his dog away because he was playing with it."

"Well, you're a miracle worker."

"Guess so."

"So, what were you talking about to Ryan? About your friend with CP?"

"Oh. I was just telling him a story about when we were younger. She was being harassed by an old friend, and he tried to rape her, but because of the way her legs formed, he couldn't get them apart. Gina's mom says it's great birth control."

Sharpay laughed, and nodded. "Hey, that's a plus. Wish my legs were formed like that."

"But, then you wouldn't have Hunter."

"I know… But, I mean, if you were in my place, wouldn't you want to be a normal kid?"

"There's no such thing as normal, Sharpay."

Sharpay shrugged. "Still… I mean, I'm going through more than most adults have ever gone through. Drugs. Alcohol. Rape. Children. Cutting. Incest."

"Incest."

"Ryan and I got drunk last year and we had sex."

"Ew…"

"Exactly. Mom and Dad know. Troy knows. Now you know. I admit, it's really disgusting to commit a crime like that, but we were under the influence."

"You said you did drugs. Which ones?"

"Mostly meth. I got into the inhalants and narcs a couple times, too."

"Narcs?"

"Narcotics."

"Oh…"

"You've never experimented; it's alright."

"How do you know I haven't tried anything?"

"You didn't know what narcotics were."

Ashley shrugged, with a small giggle. "I just don't see the big deal about it. I mean, if you know drugs are gonna fuck you up, why bother with them?"

"I was stupid. Anyone that does drugs is stupid."

"The drinking?"

"There's no problem with it, as long as you do it wisely."

"Agreed. But, I'd never be able to do anything like that."

"Oh, come on. You act like you're an actress protecting her image."

Ashley looked at Sharpay, with a grin. "I'm an actress…"

Sharpay stared at Ashley. "Oh…"

"You've never experimented; it's alright."

* * *

Troy and Ryan snapped their heads up, hearing Sharpay and Ashley scream. They both ran upstairs, and into the girls' room, seeing them jump onto the bed, and smack against the wall, from hurrying. "What happened?" Ryan said.

"There is a **mouse** at the computer desk!" Sharpay said.

"But, don't kill it!" Ashley said. "It's just an innocent creature."

"If it's so innocent, why are you scared out of your mind?" Troy asked, walking over to the bed.

"Because… I… Have **never** liked rodents."

"Sure. C'mon, Miss Actress, Miss Mommy. I'll get you to safety."

"Honey, you're allergic to latex," Sharpay said.

Ashley laughed, and Troy picked her and Sharpay up. "Not funny," Troy said, walking out of the room with them. He put the girls down in the hall, and Annika ran into Ashley, because she was running.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked, helping Annika up.

"Yeah," Annika said.

"Anna, what have I told you about running?" Sharpay asked.

"To not to."

"Then, don't. Not in the house, Honey; you'll get hurt."

"Sorry."

"You wanna come with me and Ashley? We're gonna get her registered to East."

"Yeah."

"By ourselves?" Ashley asked.

"Why not?" Sharpay asked.

"I thought Mom would be coming."

"She can't; she left for work."

"How are we getting there, then?"

"I have my driver's license."

"You're fifteen."

"Mom lied about my age so I could get it earlier."

"Lucky."

"Hey, we can share it; we're identical from head to toe."

"I don't have 'the piercing'."

"Yeah, like the police are gonna put their hands down your pants to feel for it."

"That's disgusting."

"Hey, shit happens."

* * *

_So, what do you think? I know it wasn't a very good chapter, but I guess I'm not very inspired today. Anyways. Read and review._


	12. Chapter 12

On Monday morning, Sharpay and Ashley stood at Sharpay's locker, giggling and joking about Ryan's ducky boxers that he'd run out of his room wearing earlier in the morning. Ryan passed by them, shooting them both glares. "You two are the most evil sisters I've ever had," Ryan said.

"You know you love us," Sharpay said.

"No, I love Ashley; she's still new. You, I've had to deal with for fifteen years; I don't love you."

Ashley giggled, and put her arm around Ryan's waist. "Aw, come on. She's just having fun. You know, Cyndi Lauper was telling the truth."

"Girls just wanna have fun," Ashley and Sharpay sang.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," Ryan said.

"Sharpay, what was the assignment for Mrs. Darbus's class last week?" Gabriella asked, walking up to Sharpay.

"We didn't have one. She got pissed off at Troy for screwing around, so she couldn't get them together," Sharpay said.

"Ah. Well. I'm caught up, then. Hi, Sharpay," Gabriella said, smiling at Ashley. Her smile faded, and she looked at Ashley, then Sharpay, Ashley, then Sharpay. "What the hell? Did Annika like grow five feet?"

"Nope. This is our sister, Ashley. Ashley, this is Gabriella Montez."

"Nice to meet you," Ashley said.

"Same here… Why didn't I know you had a twin?" Gabriella asked, looking at Sharpay.

Ryan cleared his throat. "Excuse me; twin over here."

"You don't count."

Sharpay laughed, and bit her lip. "Gabi, be nice. He's sensitive. Where are Taylor and Kelsi?"

"Taylor's in the auditorium with Chad and Kelsi turned into the boys' locker room; you can only guess she's doing Jason."

"Wow… I've screwed in some pretty crazy places, but the boys' locker room?"

"That was dirty," Ashley said.

"I'm a dirty girl."

* * *

"Sharpay Evans, please report to the principal's office. Sharpay Evans, please report to the principal's office," the intercom spoke.

Everyone in the English class 'oohed', and Sharpay rolled her eyes, standing up from her desk. "It doesn't mean I'm in trouble, you ingrates; I'm simply being called up to the office," Sharpay said, before walking out of the room.

"We'd rather be ingrates over a teenaged mother," Stacey Filcher said from inside the room.

Sharpay stopped in her tracks and the class 'oohed' again. She turned around and walked back into the room, looking at Stacey. "What did you say?"

"I said we'd rather be **ingrates** over a teenaged **mother**."

"You know what? I'm not going to stoop to your level of immaturity and stupidity. But, I will tell you one thing. I have no regrets whatsoever getting pregnant at the age I did. My son is my **life**, and I could care less about what you think of me. I love that little boy more than life itself, and nothing will **ever** change that. Is that clear?"

"Crystal..."

Sharpay started walking out of the room again, until Stacey's voice spoke up again.

"…Whore," Stacey said.

Sharpay stopped again, and turned around. She looked at Mrs. McDonough, the teacher, but she just shook her head, as if she were saying 'not here'. She ignored it, though. She walked over to Stacey's desk, and brought her fist back, then plunged her arm forward as hard as she could, targeting Stacey's nose and upper lip. "You wanna keep going? Now I have a reason to be called to the principal's office. And, find another insult. 'Whore' was already taken by your **mother**," she said before walking out of the class room a final time.

* * *

_I know this wasn't one of the best chapters, but I got suddenly uninspired... And I didn't have any ideas, so I just went on rambling. Anyways, read and review. Or I'll CRY._


	13. Chapter 13

Because of her actions, Sharpay had been expelled from attending school. She was now doing independent study, which she thought to be more enjoyable because she was spending most of her time with Hunter. Their sophomore year had passed, and they're now in their junior year, with Sharpay still in home studies, and having the time of their life with almost two-year-old Hunter, and a now eight-month-old Caitlyn Alyssa Bolton. The only people home at the moment was Sharpay and Troy, who were in the pool in the backyard, and Ashley and her boyfriend Jake, who were in Ashley's room. Sharpay was protective of Ashley, especially around guys, but she knew Ashley wouldn't try to have sex with Jake, because she wasn't that kind of girl. Sharpay, on the other hand, will have sex with Troy just about every chance that's thrown her way, and right now, she had that chance.

Sharpay laughed as she swam to the edge of the pool, and she got herself cornered, as Troy blocked her way. "Troysie… That's not fair," she said.

"Neither is giving me a boner and then just running away," Troy said.

"Well, we're both even, then, because I'm horny and you won't do anything about it."

"You can take care of that yourself, though."

"I don't masturbate."

"Liar. The eighth grade… In the auditorium…" Troy said, kissing her neck.

"Mm… That was once," Sharpay said, closing her eyes.

"You still did it."

"I was desperate. And horny. Thanks to you."

"How was that my fault?" Troy asked, looking at her.

"When we fell. You were on top of me and very certain parts of my body were suddenly excited, and please continue; that felt good."

Troy laughed, and kissed Sharpay's neck again. He let his hands linger on her hips, and Sharpay's arms wrapped around his neck, letting her fingers run through his hair. Sharpay pressed herself into him, obviously turned on, and she let out a small moan when he did it in return. Sharpay's hand slowly reached down to his swimming trunks and she untied them before tugging on them to get them down. Troy stepped out of his trunks, and Sharpay's hand came in contact with him, making him moan. Sharpay kissed Troy's shoulder, then his neck, his jaw, and his neck again. Her hand withdrew from him, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her middle to his again.

"You tease…" Troy said.

"You love it," Sharpay said with a smirk.

"Maybe."

"Totally."

Troy brought his hand down, to her middle, and pressed his palm against her. Sharpay let out a small breath and pushed into him, moving her hips a little. "Baby… I'm way too turned on for you to tease me," she said.

Troy laughed a little, and pulled the crotch to her bikini bottoms to the side. He could see that she was plumped up, even though she was in the water. He pressed his thumb to her clit and Sharpay let out a small moan. He moved his thumb in small circles, and felt her plump even more. "Wow, you **must** be aching for it."

"Don't stop…"

Troy let his thumb continue around her, and he kissed her neck lightly. Sharpay's hips started moving, and Troy took it as a sign to go faster. His thumb circled faster around her, and she took in a gasp of air, letting her hips move a little faster. From outside the pool, you'd probably just guess that she were in the mood for humping. Troy took his thumb away from her, just as she started to orgasm, which caused her to stop short. She breathed heavily, and looked at Troy. "I hate when you do that," she said.

"You do it to me all the time," Troy said, kissing her neck.

Sharpay moaned lightly, and let her hand travel into her bikini bottoms, and she started circling her middle finger around herself. Troy let his hands find her backside and he lightly squeezed her, making her let out a small moan. With every flick of Sharpay's wrist, and circle of her finger, she came closer and closer to her point. Her hips were moving as fast as her finger was rolling over her, and she finally let out a loud moan, letting her finger slow, along with her hips. She let out another small moan, and breathed heavily as she retracted her hand from her bottoms. "It's always entertaining to watch a girl masturbate," Troy said.

Sharpay laughed a little, and kissed Troy's lips lightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Troy, getting into his teasing mode, pressed himself into Sharpay teasingly. Sharpay let out a small moan, and she pushed herself back into him, liking the feeling of his erection against her. She reached her hand down and wrapped her fingers around him gently, receiving a moan. She moved her hand slowly, making sure she came in contact with his tip. Her movement eventually got faster, and faster, and Troy finally let out a groan, as he spent himself. "We still have one activity to accomplish," Sharpay said.

"Hm? And what would that be?"

"I think you know what it is…"

Sharpay rubbed herself against Troy's erection and felt him harden against her. She kissed his neck, and lightly sucked on the places she kissed, as Troy pushed himself into her. "Come on… Give it to me…" Sharpay whispered.

Troy let himself rest at her entrance, but stayed there, not entering her just yet. Sharpay felt her opening flexing, obviously getting turned on even more than she already was. "Troy…"

"Hm?" Troy asked, kissing her neck.

"Fuck me."

* * *

Sharpay's hips moved quickly with Troy's. They'd been in the pool, making love for almost two hours now, and they were both finally getting to their breaking point. Sharpay's insides started to quiver, and Troy knew she was right on the edge of breaking loose. His pace got faster and rougher, making her moan in pleasure. Sharpay bit her lip, and dug her nails into Troy's shoulders, letting out a hoarse breath. Her hips were moving furiously by this point, and she tried her best to keep up with Troy's pace, just a few thrusts behind him. Her walls enclosed around him, and her legs tightened, bringing him into her deeper than he'd ever been before. They both let out loud moans. Troy spent himself inside her, and Sharpay felt her fluids gush out of her, making her gasp a few times before being able to calm down.

"Oh god…" Sharpay whispered, breathlessly. "Mm… That was **fabulous**."

"It was, it was," Troy said, starting to slide out of her.

"No, no… I feel good right now. Stay."

"We've been in this pool for three hours. Don't you think Ashley's a little lonely?"

"She's with Jake in her room."

"Ooh. Wonder what they're doing."

"She won't have sex with him."

"She looks like the type of girl that would screw any walking being."

"She's still a virgin."

"Shocker."

"Shut up."

Sharpay and Troy flinched, hearing a shrilling scream. They looked towards the house, and saw the shadow of Ashley's curly, thick mane on the wall, followed by Jake's figure. Troy slid out of Sharpay, and got his swimming trunks on, as Sharpay fixed her bikini bottoms, before lifting herself up out of the pool. They didn't bother drying off; they knew they had to get to Ashley. They both made a run for it into the house, and were upstairs within ten seconds flat. Sharpay flung the door open, and Troy shoved past her into the room, jerking Jake away from Ashley. Sharpay flinched, as Troy punched Jake in the face, and she ran over to Ashley, who was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor by the window. She didn't notice right away that Ashley's shorts and underwear had been ripped off of her, until she noticed the blood on Ashley's leg. Sharpay grabbed a blanket from the window seat and put it over Ashley's bottom half to cover her up, and she stroked her hair as she let Ashley sob into her chest. "Troy!" Sharpay shouted. "Troy, get him out of here and call the police; report a rape, and have them get over here pronto."

"Get the fuck out of here, Jake; I swear to God I'll kill you if you ever so much as **look** at my little sister again," Troy said, shoving Jake out of the room.

"Fuck you, Ashley! You're a worthless whore," Jake's voice shouted from the other side of the door as Troy slammed it shut.

Sharpay let tears roll down her cheeks, and she kissed Ashley's head, rocking them back and forth gently, whispering to her lightly "Shh… It's okay… It's okay…"

* * *

_So, what did you think? Too descriptive? Not descriptive enough? And, what do you think should happen in the next chapter? I'm kinda out of ideas, so I need you guys to help me with it. Read and review._


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks later, Sharpay sat next to Ashley on her bed, with Caitlyn in her arms. "Auntie... Someone misses you," she said.

Ashley looked at Caitlyn from her laying position and smiled a little, when the baby grinned at her. "Hi, Baby," she whispered.

"Honey, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"Swear to me you won't kill me."

"I swear on Grandma's grave."

Ashley sat up, and sniffled, hugging her knees. She looked at Sharpay as tears filled her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Sharpay gave Ashley a sympathetic look. "Oh, Ash..."

"None of this was supposed to happen..."

"Of course it wasn't."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"You know the scars on my arms? When you thought I was cutting, after we met?"

"Yeah?"

"It was Dad..."

"Dad?"

"Not Dad Dad, my Dad in Jersey..."

"What did he do to you?"

Ashley sniffled. "He... He tied me to my bed... And dug a razor blade into my arms as deep as he could without hitting the bone... He ripped my clothes off... He beat me... He ate me out like there was no end and then said that nothing would ever change between us. He thrusted himself into me so hard and so fast I started bleeding... It hurt so much I was throwing up after he was done, and then he still insisted that I give him a blow job... And, Lisa wants me to go back to Jersey for a visit... I can't go back there, Shar... I can't do it. I can't go back to that; it hurts so much," Ashley said, with a sob.

"Ash... Why didn't you tell Mom and Dad about this?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Mike... I don't want them calling and then Mike finding me and doing it again..."

"He won't... He won't; I promise you that."

Ashley sobbed, and shook her head. "This is Mom and Dad's fault..."

"Why do you say that?"

"If they hadn't given me up, none of this would have happened."

"Ash, they couldn't afford to take care of all three of us... And, think of it this way; if Mom and Dad hadn't given you up, you wouldn't be an actress. You love acting."

Ashley sniffled, and shrugged. Sharpay sighed and stood up from the bed. "Look, I'm not gonna argue with you... Forget about it. I only came up here to ask if you'd baby sit Caity so I can take Bubba to the doctor, but you're in no condition."

"Give her. I'll watch her."

Sharpay handed Caitlyn to Ashley. "I'll be back soon."

Ashley nodded, and kissed Caitlyn's cheek, before laying her on the bed next to her on the other side, and turning her back towards Sharpay. Sharpay let out a breath, and closed Ashley's door behind her. **Please let her truly be okay.**

* * *

Sharpay walked into Ashley's room, and smiled, seeing that Ashley and Caitlyn were now asleep. Caitlyn was curled into Ashley's chest and stomach, and she was nursing from Ashley. Sharpay didn't mind it; she figured that Caitlyn wasn't feeling very good, which is the only time she ever nursed, and that Ashley was already lactating, otherwise why else would they be in this state? Sharpay carefully reached over Ashley, so she wouldn't wake her, and put her pinky finger in place of Ashley's nipple in Caitlyn's mouth. She carefully pulled Ashley's bra and shirt down, and then picked Caitlyn up, patting her diaper as she laid her in her arms, walking back out of the room.

"Sharpay," Gabriella said, from the bottom of the stairs.

Sharpay walked down the stairs, getting Caitlyn positioned to her breast, and she smiled at Gabriella, who was also in the works of nursing her own daughter, Kimberly. "Hey, there," Sharpay said.

"I'm pregnant."

"What? With who?"

"Jason."

"Jason."

"Jason."

"Jason."

"Yes, Jason!"

"Kelsi's ex Jason?"

"Yes."

"Does she know?"

"No."

"Are you positive you're pregnant?"

"I took the test."

"It's only 99 effective."

"I took five of them."

Sharpay bit her lip. She looked at Kimberly, then at Gabriella. "Well... Can you handle another baby?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"You're only sixteen."

"Sharpay, you're only sixteen, and you already have two kids."

"I know, but I also have someone at home with me all the time to help out with them. Your mother works sixteen hours a day. What happens when you have a baby with the flu and a baby with colic? Your mom can't drop everything just to rush home to help you because you can't handle it."

"I seem to remember someone calling her mommy last month because she couldn't get her daughter to stop crying."

"My mother was at a book club; she wasn't in the middle of work."

"There were times where she stopped working to come home and help you with Bubba and Caity, Sharpay."

"She works downstairs, Gabi; she climbs twenty-three stairs, and boom, she's there. She doesn't have to drive all the way across town."

"You know what? I thought, that you being a mother of two, would give me advice on this, but I guess not," Gabriella said, heading for the door.

"Gabi, my advice is keep your legs closed and you won't get pregnant."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay with tears in her eyes as she opened the door. "Yeah, because you're one to talk, Miss I Have Sex Any Chance I Get."

"At least I'm protected."

"Do yourself a favor, Sharpay; find some friends that are willing to let you walk all over them. Don't expect me to be one of them."

"I was doing just fine with Taylor and Kelsi without you here; I can do without you."

"Fine. We'll keep it that way, then," Gabriella said, before closing the door behind her.

* * *

"You just... Dropped her? Just like that?" Kelsi asked.

"Kels, I said a stupid thing to her... I don't know why I said it," Sharpay said.

"Because you're a cold hearted bitch," Taylor said.

"Thanks, Sis."

"I'm serious. It's like the world revolves around you. Well, guess what; it doesn't. I love you to death, Shar, but you went way too far to say something like that to Gabi, especially when you have no room to talk yourself, with Hunter and Caitlyn. That was a shitty thing to say."

"You think I don't know that, Einsteinette?"

"You don't act like you know it."

"Well, I do. Look, just forget about it. It's gonna pass."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm not stupid."

"You're blonde."

"It's not real."

"Bite me"

"Look, can you do me a favor? Take Bubba and Caity to your house. I'll pick them up later this evening; I just need some time alone, and I can't have that with the kids here."

"Sure. C'mon, Kels. I've got Bubba."

"I'll get Caity," Kelsi said, walking out of Sharpay's bedroom with Taylor.

Sharpay waited about fifteen minutes, until she heard the front door close, and she grabbed her phone, dialing Troy's number.

"Hello?" Troy asked.

"Hey. Come over."

"Why? Something wrong?"

"No. I just want to spend time with you. Kelsi and Taylor have the kids, so I thought we could have some Mommy/Daddy time together."

"I'll be there in a few."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Sharpay smiled a little, straddling Troy as he sat in a kitchen chair. Troy's eyebrow raised, and he rested his hands on her hips. "What's this about?" Troy asked.

"Nothing," Sharpay said, kissing his neck softly.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Sharpay's hands traveled to his jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them slowly. Troy's hand reached under her skirt and became hard, discovering that she didn't have underwear on. Sharpay took Troy out of his boxers and slowly ran her hand up and down him, enjoying the pleasure she was giving him. Troy let out a small, quiet groan, and Sharpay smiled, kissing his neck. Troy's thumb pressed against her middle, and Sharpay let out a small moan. "Mm..."

Sharpay moved Troy's hand from her, and she scooted up a little further. She lifted herself up a little, and then let her bottom lower, until she had Troy all the way inside her. Troy let out a groan, and let his hands rest on her hips again. "Shar..."

"Hm?" Sharpay asked, kissing his neck.

"Don't tease me today."

"I won't if you won't," she said, letting her bottom move back and forth slightly. She let out a small moan, and let her eyes close, enjoying the pleasure she was already getting. Sharpay let her hips rock a little faster, and Troy let out a groan. Troy's hands ran up and down her sides, and Sharpay let out a small moan, letting her head fall back a little. She moved her hips a little faster, and she held onto the knobs of the chair, to steady herself. "Mm... Troy..."

Troy let out a small groan and felt his muscles tense up. "Not yet," Sharpay said, breathlessly. "I'm almost there."

Troy did his best, holding himself back. Sharpay let her hips rock faster and rougher, and she let out a raspy breath, closing her eyes. She made her pace a little faster, and let out a loud shout, as she started her orgasm and came with Troy. He ejaculated inside her, and she let her juices gush out of her as she slid him out of her a little quicker than she'd intended to. Sharpay brought her hand to her middle, to work off the rest of her orgasm, rubbing her clitoris until her wave passed. She breathed heavily and looked at Troy. "How amazing was that..." she said, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"Pretty amazing," Troy said.

"You two had better get out of the kitchen and continue that upstairs before your father gets home!" Julia shouted from the living room.

"Fuck..." Sharpay whispered. "Mom... Were you in there the whole time?" she asked.

"Just since 'I'm almost there'."

Sharpay chuckled slightly, and looked at Troy. "C'mon, fuck buddy. Let's get up there. We can play again while we're in the shower."

* * *

_So, what did you think? I love putting Julia in there, just to ruin their 'moments'. I try to make it humorous and serious at the same time. Anyways, read and review and I'll love you forever._


	15. Chapter 15

Ashley covered her mouth, laughing as Ryan failed to recognize the wall as they walked down the hall at school. She received a harsh glare, and she continued laughing, leaning against a locker. "Oh, Ryan, that was priceless," she said.

"You know what else is priceless?" Ryan asked, rubbing his forehead.

"...No... What?"

"Announcing over the intercom that Ashley Tisdale had sex for the first time and thought it would ruin the reputation she doesn't have."

"Hey! I have a rep. I'm an actress, thank you."

"You don't have fans."

"Hunter and Caitlyn are my fans. Take that, Mr. I Just Ran Into A Wall."

"Ah, stuff it. You know you'll regret laughing at me when we're older."

"Whatever."

"Ashley Tisdale please report to the principal's office. Ashley Tisdale please report to the principal's office," the intercom spoke.

"Damn..." Ashley said.

Ryan looked at Ashley. "What did you do, dear little sister?"

"I have no idea, okay? If I get into trouble, I'm gonna cry."

"Aw. Poor little sister."

"Shut up."

"Sharpay, I expect to see you in English today and not in the bathroom again," Mrs. McDonough said, passing Ashley and Ryan.

Ashley looked at Mrs. McDonough, and then to Ryan. "Can she not tell that my hair is brown and not blonde? I mean, talk about color blind."

"Just go to the office," Ryan said.

* * *

Walking into the cafeteria, Ashley mumbled incoherently, sitting next to Ryan and Troy, throwing a yellow paper at them. She let a pout sit on her face and she crossed her arms, making her cleavage even more noticeable from the low-cut spaghetti strap she was wearing.

"What's this?" Troy asked, picking the paper up.

"I got fucking suspended is what it is," Ashley said.

"... Why is my name on here?"

"Because they think you're the one I had sex with in the gym—oh, wait! That **was** you! But it wasn't me; it was your whore of a girlfriend!"

"You're being a little harsh. I'm the only guy she's slept with."

"She slept with Jason, stupid."

"That doesn't count. Why didn't you just tell them that it wasn't you?"

"I did. I even showed them my school ID and they **still** think I'm Sharpay."

"Why can't they tell the difference between you two? I can tell you from Sharpay any day."

"You've also been between her legs a lot longer than you've known me."

"That's uncalled for, Ashley," Ryan said.

"It's true. I'm honestly getting pissed off. And, why isn't she at school today?"

"She's puking her guts out."

"Surprise, surprise; she's probably pregnant again."

"What's your fucking problem?" Troy snapped.

"I don't have a problem; I have an attitude. I **do **have a problem with getting suspended for a stupid mistake you and my sister made, though. Why don't you do both of yourselves a favor and stop fucking each other and you'll stop having kids every year. You two are the worst example for a healthy high school relationship."

"You're being such a bitch. At least we're not spoiled actresses that want to have everything they can't have."

"I'm not a sex addict; that's worse. What are you gonna do when Sharpay doesn't wanna give you any, huh? Are you gonna fuck some random girl just to shoot your load?"

"Shut up, Ashley."

"Or, what if maybe you don't want to have sex? Maybe Sharpay will go to Jason and hope she pops out another kid nine months later."

"Shut up."

"Or, what about when you both decide one another isn't satisfying enough? What are you gonna to then; cheat on each other until you get what you wa—" Ashley was cut short, by a hand smacking her across her face. She glared at Troy, who had an angry expression, and she punched him square in the jaw, making him fall to the cafeteria floor. "Don't you **ever** touch me again! It's one thing to be completely rude to a girl, but you **don't** raise your hand to them, and you **certainly** don't let your hand connect!" she yelled, causing people to stare.

"Maybe it wouldn't have happened if you'd kept your mouth shut! What goes on between me and Sharpay is none of your business!" Troy shouted, standing up.

"She's my sister; it **is **my business!"

"No it's not! It's between me and Sharpay!"

"It doesn't matter! You two are the stupidest people in the world! I mean, who seriously has two fucking kids by the time they're seventeen!"

"We made a mistake! And, you're really one to talk! You're pregnant!"

"Yeah, because I was raped!"

"You're the one that let him in your room!"

"What's that got to do with anything! He still did wrong!"

"What is going on in here?" Principal Matsui asked, walking into the cafeteria.

"What's going on? Your precious basketball star calling me a whore, that's what!"

"I never called you a whore!" Troy said.

"Did you really have to, to get your point across? I'm not fucking stupid, Troy!"

"Obviously you are. You've been talking about your sister like she can't hear you, and she's standing right over there!" Troy shouted, pointing towards Sharpay.

Ashley turned around and saw Sharpay giving her a harsh glare, with tears sliding down her cheeks. Ashley opened her mouth to speak, but she just stood there.

"Alright. You three, come with me. We'll sort this out with a counselor. Everyone else, get back to what you were doing; there's no show here," Principal Matsui said.

As they were walking out of the cafeteria, Ashley stopped and looked at Sharpay. "Shar... I'm..."

"Save it. I know what people think of me. I'm fine with people calling me a slut, a whore, a tramp. What I'm not fine with is my sister saying that my children were mistakes, when she has no room to talk. The next time you open your mouth, you better think long and hard to be sure that's really what you want to say, because once it comes out, it'll be too late to take it back," Sharpay said, before walking out of the cafeteria.

* * *

_Okay. What did you think? I was going to leave out the slapping and punching bit, but I decided to leave it in there, for drama. So, read and review and I'll love you for ever and ever._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter One

Sharpay sighed, walking out of Caitlyn's room. She'd been trying to get her to sleep for the past hour, and it was now 10:00. As she walked down the hall, her speed reduced as she heard retching sounds from the bathroom. She recognized them as Ashley's, because she'd heard them so often. She was still really pissed at her for yesterday, but surely she didn't want to be puking in her hair. Sharpay walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her, then made her way to Ashley, pulling her thick, curly brown hair back.

Ashley knew who came into the bathroom. She knew she was still mad. She's just glad she still cared enough to help her out. Feeling her stomach heaving for the fifth time in thirty minutes, Ashley opened her mouth, leaning her head over the toilet, and let her stomach contents gush from her mouth. She coughed, getting the excess vomit from her throat and spit it out in the toilet, before flushing the toilet for the fifth time. She felt the tears cascade down her cheeks, and let out a small sob, not liking the feeling of her weakness.

Sharpay looked at her, and she pulled her closer to her, wrapping her arms around her, to soothe her. She let her hand run though the thick curls, and she kissed her head. "It's okay... You'll get through this. I promise," she said.

"I can't do it..." Ashley said, with a sob, wrapping her arms around Sharpay. "I can't handle it."

"You can. You're not giving yourself enough credit. If I can do it, you can do it."

Ashley sobbed again, and shook her head. "I can't."

"Baby, you **can**. You can do it; I promise. I'll help you. You're not alone in this. You have me, Ryan, Mom, Dad, and Troy. Even Lucas and Annika."

"I'm not mother material."

"The hell you aren't. You know the basics. You knew to nurse Caitlyn when she wasn't feeling good, you know her 'change me' cry, her 'feed me' cry. I don't even know those cries. You can do this, Ash... I know you can. I promise you can.

"It's so hard... I can't deal with the fact that the father of my baby raped me, and then just left me all alone... This isn't fair... I... I wanna go home..."

"You **are** home."

"I want to go back to Jersey. I hate it here. I don't fit in. I wouldn't have gotten pregnant if I'd stayed back there."

"Yeah, but do you know what **would** have happened? Ashley, your father beat you and raped you. He tortured you. You don't think that something worse could have happened back there than getting pregnant? Hell, worse did happen. Ashley, this is your family. The family that loves you. Do you ever think for a millisecond that one of us doesn't love you, because that's bullshit. We all love you so much, we can't stand it. You're like the miracle in the family."

Ashley shook her head, letting her tears fall. "I'm not fitting in..."

"You didn't fit in back there, either."

"At least people liked me..."

Sharpay looked at Ashley. "Ashley, everyone in Albuquerque loves you. It's undeniable."

Ashley shook her head again. "No, it's not... No one likes me here... I wanna go back home..."

Sharpay sighed. "Well, I respect your wishes, but I, for one, am not letting you go back to Jersey until Mike is locked up."

"He already is..." Ashley said, sniffling.

"Are you telling me the truth, or just saying that to let me let you go home?"

"I'm telling you the truth..."

"Alright... We'll talk to Mom tomorrow, okay?"

"'Kay..."

"C'mon. You can sleep with me tonight."

"I kick."

"I kick back."

* * *

"Mom?... Ash wants to talk to you and Dad," Sharpay said, entering the kitchen with Ashley.

Julia and Logan looked up, and Julia smiled. "What is it, Sweetie?"

"... It's difficult, really..." Ashley said.

"You can tell us anything, Ash. What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I... I um..."

"Honey, don't be afraid to talk to us," Julia said. "If something's on your mind, tell us."

"... I want to go back home..."

"What do you mean?"

"To Jersey... I wanna go back."

"Is something wrong?"

"I miss my family... Don't get me wrong; I love it out here with you guys, I just... I've been with them for so long... I miss being there with them..."

"Well... If it's something you want, then... Then, I guess you can go back... But, I want you to be sure that this is really what you want, because who knows when you'll be back?"

Ashley nodded. "I know, I know... I just need to be with them. Really, it's nothing against my biological family; I just miss the one I grew up in."

"We'll book a flight, as soon as you call back there and inform them that you're going back," Logan said.

"Okay... I'll call them."

"Alright."

Ashley looked at Sharpay, with apologetic eyes, and Sharpay nodded. She watched Ashley walk upstairs, and she looked at Julia and Logan. "Since you guys are going out, and Ashley's gonna be cooped up in her room, or possibly over at Taylor's, and Ryan's not home, and the twins aren't here, and Bubba and Caitlyn are at Dad's house, can Troy come over so I'm not completely bored and alone?" she asked, in one breath.

"He can," Julia said. "On one condition."

"Condition?... We've never had conditions before; why start now?"

"On the condition of you guys fighting the temptation of having sex, and if not, then at least use a condom."

Sharpay crossed her arms, teetering back and forth on her feet. "I'm on the pill, remember?"

"It didn't work with Caitlyn. Just use one, or don't do it."

Sharpay looked at Julia and Logan, and by the look of their faces, could tell they were serious. She uncrossed her arms, and scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Fiiine," she said, making her way upstairs. "I can't drink, I can't smoke, I can't do drugs, I can't cut, I can't have unprotected sex—the kind of sex that feels really good; what **can** I do, then?"

"You can use Ashley's vibrator!" Ryan said, from his room.

* * *

Sharpay laughed a little as Troy cracked a joke and she sank down in the bathtub. Julia and Logan were out of tow, Ryan was at Chad's house, Ashley had gone to Taylor's house, Lucas and Annika were at their friends' houses, and Hunter and Caitlyn were at Troy's place. They had the house to themselves for the whole night, and took advantage of it. Troy got in after Sharpay, and sat between her legs, so his back was against her chest, and she wrapped her legs around him, kissing her shoulder. "I feel like Vivian," Sharpay said.

"...Who?" Troy asked.

"Vivian. From 'Pretty Woman'. When Julia Roberts and Richard Gere are sitting in the bathtub together. I feel like we're reenacting that scene."

"We should reenact the piano scene."

Sharpay laughed a little. She knew what he meant by that. "We're not having sex on the piano, Honey. I don't care how much you're aching."

"Fine. Be that way. Meanie."

Sharpay giggled, and let her hand reach around his ribs. She slid her hand over his pelvis, and smirked as she saw Troy's erection begin. "Does that turn you on?"

"...No."

"Liar," she said, letting her hand slide over him. She smiled lightly, feeling his hardness get harder. She let her fingers wrap around him, and slowly moved her fist up and down.

Troy let out a small groan, and Sharpay's hand moved a little quicker. She felt him tense, and she stopped moving her hand, removing it from him. Troy let out a disappointed groan. Sharpay giggled, running her fingernails up and down his arm. "Did I get you all worked up, Troysie?" she asked.

"I hate you right now," Troy said.

"Well, then, how about we do something about it?" Sharpay said, rearranging themselves, so she was in front of Troy, facing him. She straddled him, and rubbed herself against him, biting her lip softly. She let out a small moan, liking the feeling, and she let her hips move faster.

Troy groaned, pressing his hips into hers. Finally, not being able to take her teasing anymore, he grabbed her hips and rolled them over, so she was in the water, and he was between her legs. He glided into her, and let his pace stay quick and heavy, earning a moan.

Sharpay let her eyes flutter closed and she let her nails dig into his back. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him further into her and she whimpered, as he hit the right spot. She moved her hips with his, to get more satisfaction, but still wasn't getting it. "Faster..."

Troy moved himself in and out of Sharpay a little quicker, and kissed her neck lightly. They were aware of the water that was escaping the tub. In fact, they'd have a huge mess to deal with once they were done. Sharpay's nails dug deeper into his back, and she arched her back a little. "Harder," she whispered.

Troy pushed into her as hard and as deep as he could. He felt her walls enclosing around him, and they both let out loud moans as they came together. Sharpay felt Troy's pace slow, and she rocked her hips a little more. "Don't stop..."

Troy and Sharpay resumed their activities for another thirty minutes, before finally deciding they didn't have much left in them. After getting themselves recuperated, and after cleaning the mess on the floor and draining the tub—not that there was much left to drain—they got dressed and went into Sharpay's room, to rest and sleep off the exhaustion they'd caused themselves.

* * *

_Sooo, I'm really sorry about the wait. I haven't been very enthusiastic with my stories; I've kind of lost my muse, but I'm gonna get them done. I promise._


	17. Chapter 17

Sharpay bit her lip, helping Ashley lift one of her suitcases onto the conveyor belt. She couldn't help but think that Ashley's wanting to leave is her fault, even though she'd been told numerous times today that it wasn't. She knew the things Ashley said about her were harsh, but she still loved her, no matter what. Sisters love each other through thick and thin. She knew than much, because Annika could be the most annoying person on the planet some days, and Sharpay still loved her to death.

"I can't believe you're actually going through with this," Sharpay said.

"Yeah, well, believe it," Ashley said. "I swear I'll call as much as I can."

"You better... Does Lisa know about the baby?"

Ashley nodded. "I explained everything to her. She's not happy about the whole pregnancy thing, but she understands."

Sharpay nodded, and looked at Ashley. "I'm gonna miss you..."

"I'll miss you, too."

Ashley and Sharpay looked at each other for a few seconds, before engrossing each other in a hug. They both had tears in their eyes, and Ashley sniffled. "I'm just a phone call away," Ashley said, letting her voice crack.

"I'll call, if you'll call," Sharpay said.

"Deal."

"Hey, I need a hug, too," Annika said.

Ashley laughed, pulling away from hers and Sharpay's hug. She picked Annika up and hugged her, running her hand over her back. "I'll call you, too, okay? I'll call as much as I can; I promise," she said.

"Okay," Annika said. "I love you," she said, giving Sharpay a small kiss.

"I love you, too, Sweetie."

"My turn; brothers need love, too," Lucas said.

Ashley let out another small laugh, and put Annika down, before pulling Lucas into a hug, kissing his head. "I'll call you, too. I love you."

"Back at ya, Sis."

"Hey, don't forget your big brother," Ryan said.

"I already gave you a hug. Five of them," Ashley said.

"Well, give me six."

Ashley laughed, and hugged Ryan. "I'll miss you."

"Bubba and Catey will miss you, too, Auntie," Sharpay said, taking Caitlyn from Julia.

Ashley smiled, and walked over to Sharpay. She knelt down to Hunter first, since he was standing next to Sharpay with pleading eyes. "Bubba, you know you're my favorite little boy," she said.

"Hey!" Lucas said.

"Shut up, Luc," Annika said.

Ashley picked Hunter up, and she kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you. Will you miss me?" she asked.

"I miss Auntie," Hunter said.

"Can I have a hug before I go?"

"Auntie have hug," Hunter said, laying his head down on Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley ran her hand over Hunter's back and tears formed in her eyes again. "I'll call so we can talk on the phone, okay? This time it'll be for real, and not on your fake phone."

"I talk to Auntie," he said, looking at Ashley.

"Yeah... We'll talk," she said. Ashley put Hunter down, and she took Caitlyn from Sharpay. "Hey, Catey..."

Caitlyn looked at Ashley and grinned, then gurgled, pressing her forehead against Ashley's. Ashley laughed a little. "I'll miss you, Baby. I'll call to talk to you, too; don't worry."

Caitlyn babbled, and bounced in Ashley's arms, blowing a spit bubble. Ashley laughed, and wiped the drool from Caitlyn's mouth before kissing her. "I love you, Sweetie."

Ashley handed Caitlyn back to Sharpay, and she looked at Logan and Julia, not knowing what to say. "...I really will call... I'll let you know how everything's going, and I'll let you know when the baby's born. I'll give you updates."

"We want you to be happy, Honey. You call whenever, no matter what time. If you need something, call. We'll be glad to help," Julia said.

Ashley nodded. "I will... I'm sorry this is such short notice, I just... I miss them, y'know?"

"I know, Honey. It's okay. You know you can always come back."

Ashley nodded again, and more tears filled her eyes. "I'll miss you guys..."

"We'll miss you, too, Ash," Logan said. He held his arms out. "Come here."

Ashley walked into Logan's embrace, and let out a sob, as tears slid down her cheeks. "I'll miss you so much, Daddy..."

"I'll miss you, too. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You keep safe, you understand?" Julia said, taking her turn in a hug. "If anything happens, you call us and let us know right away."

"I will. I promise," Ashley said. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Honey."

Ashley sniffled, and wiped her eyes, stepping back. She heard her flight number being called over the intercom, and she bit her lip. "I guess I should go now... I'll miss all of you..."

"We'll miss you, too."

Ashley sniffled, and started walking to the entrance. She stopped, and turned around, looking at Ryan and Sharpay, and she crossed her index and middle finger. Ryan and Sharpay did the same, and watched her walk away.

* * *

Sharpay sat on her bed, and sniffled, picking up her phone. She opened it, and noticed that she had a missed call, from Gabriella. She raised an eyebrow, wondering why she'd called her, and she pressed the 'voicemail' button, to hear what she'd needed.

"_Sharpay?... It's Gabi... Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot last time we saw each other, but I need to tell you something... It's about my mom and Kimmy... Please call me when you get this... It's important..."_

Sharpay looked at the time, and decided it was early enough to catch her awake. She pressed the 'return call' button, and waited for Gabriella to answer.

"_Hello?"_ Gabriella asked, softly.

"...Hey... It's Shar... I got your message. What's up?" she asked.

"_Um... I... Something happened..."_

"What is it? Is it bad?"

"_It's horrifyingly bad..."_

"What happened?"

"_My mom was... She was taking Kimmy to the doctor's office because she wasn't feeling good... And..."_

Sharpay tensed, not liking the way this was going. "...And, what, Gabi? What happened?"

"_...Mom's car... Got hit by a truck..."_

"Oh, god..."

"_They both died on the spot..."_

Sharpay felt tears collect in her eyes, and she heard Gabi sob on the other end of the line. "Gabi... I'm... I'm so... So sorry... I-I don't know what to say, I..."

"_You don't have to say anything... I need a favor from you... A huge favor."_

"What is it?"

"_The police said that since I'm a minor, I can't stay in my house alone... They said if I don't find someone_ _to stay with, then I'll be sent to a foster home in St.George, Utah."_

"Gabi, get over here. I'll explain everything to Mom and Dad, just come over. Bring what you need for overnight, and we'll get the rest of your stuff tomorrow."

"_Shar, you have no idea how much this means to me."_

"Don't worry about it. Just come over."

"_Thank you so much, Shar."_

"Anything for my sister."

* * *

_Okay, guys. I know this was a sad chapter. I actually cried when I typed it up. Anyways, read and review. By the way, I have a new story called "Golden Valley High School". I might change the name of it, though. So, read and review that one, too. If you don't, I'll cry._


	18. Chapter 18

Gabriella had now been living with the Evanses for five years, as Ashley had been living back in New Jersey. Or, at least, they thought. She'd called them to let them know she was going to come out for a visit, and that she had a few surprises for them. Sharpay, being Sharpay, of course got excited, but suddenly let her smile droop into a frown when Ashley said it wasn't the kind of surprise you get to open. Today was the day that Ashley was coming over, after five years of not being able to see them.

The doorbell rang, and Sharpay and Ryan both stood up, looking at each other. "I got it!" they both yelled, bolting for the door.

"Don't fight over who opens the door; you're not kids anymore!" Julia shouted.

Sharpay and Ryan both got to the door at the same time, and Sharpay hit the door, not being able to stop running. Ryan ran into her, and she groaned, with a slight whine. "Ryan... That hurt," she said.

"Sorry," Ryan said.

"Will you just open the damn door!" Ashley said from the other side of the door.

Sharpay pulled the door open, and squealed, seeing Ashley. She hugged her, and bounced lightly up and down. "I've missed you!" she said.

"I've missed you too, but I have really bad asthma."

"Sorry," she said, backing away from Ashley. "I've missed you."

"We've covered that, nerd," Ashley said, picking up a baby carrier. "Wanna meet your niece?"

Sharpay gasped lightly, and knelt down, to get a better look at the baby girl, whose eyes were fixed on Sharpay's. "Ash, she's **gorgeous**..."

"She should be. She looks just like me. You can take her; I gotta get the other three out of the car."

"You have four kids? I still only have the two," Sharpay said, taking the carrier from Ashley.

"Actually, I only have three, but my husband is counted in there."

"And you found a man? Who is he?"

"You'll find out," Ashley said, walking out of the house.

"Can I at least know my niece's name?"

"Tracy!" Ashley called.

"Tracy," Sharpay said, unbuckling the little girl. "You are absolutely gorgeous," she said, taking Tracy out of the carrier.

Tracy's eyes fell onto Sharpay's, and she smiled, letting out a small giggle. She gurgled, and started sucking on her hand, as Sharpay laughed. Sharpay rested Tracy against her chest and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy!" Hunter yelled.

Sharpay whined, and looked at Ryan. "Go see what he needs, please."

"Yes, Ma'am," Ryan said, walking out of the room.

Sharpay carefully bent down, picking up Tracy's carrier, and made her way to the living room. She sat the carrier down, and then walked into the kitchen, receiving strange expressions from Gabriella, Logan and Julia. "What?" she asked.

"Did you pop out **another** one?" Gabriella asked.

"No. This is Tracy. She's Ashley's youngest."

"She's here?"

"Yep. She's getting the others out of the car."

"I'll be back!" Gabriella said, running out of the kitchen.

"Don't run in the house!" Julia and Sharpay said.

Sharpay looked at Logan and Julia. "Is she not the most precious baby you've ever seen?" she said.

"She is," Julia said, with a nod.

"Shar, Caitlyn's having an asthma attack!" Ryan shouted from upstairs.

Sharpay started upstairs, but handed Tracy to Troy as they met at the bottom. "Hey, hey; when did we have another baby?" Troy asked.

"We didn't; my sister did," Sharpay said, running upstairs.

Troy looked at Tracy, with a small smile. "Well, hello there. And, may I ask your name?"

Tracy grinned at Troy and let out a giggle, drawing her feet up. Troy laughed a little, and nodded. "You don't say. Well, since Sharpay is your aunt, I guess that makes me your Uncle Troy, then, huh?"

"Of course it does," Ashley said, walking into the house, followed by a little girl, little boy, and a boy in his late teens.

Troy looked up, with a smile. "Hey, long time no see," he said, walking to Ashley to give her a hug.

Ashley laughed a little and hugged him back, kissing his cheek. "I've missed you."

"Same here; how've you been?"

"Great. Three kids, a husband, an album, two movies, a show, and now my brothers and sisters? Now I'm doing fantastic."

"Right on. Is he one of your kids?" Troy asked, gesturing towards the teenager.

"He's **legal**, Troy; he's nineteen."

"Just checking."

"Jared, this is Sharpay's boyfriend, Troy. Troy, this is my husband, Jared."

"Good to meet you; she calls and talks nonstop about you," Troy said.

Jared shrugged a little, with a nod as he put an arm around Ashley's waist. "She's in love," he said.

Troy laughed a little. "I've noticed. Who are the other cuties?"

"This is Kayla," Ashley said, pointing to the little girl. "And, this is Mathew."

"He looks like Zac," Kayla said.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, he does a little bit, doesn't he?"

"Who?" Troy asked.

"A friend. We work together."

"Troy, do something about your son, or his name will change from Hunter to Hunted," Sharpay said, walking down the stairs.

"Violent, Mommy," Ashley said.

"Yeah, well, he threw his sister's inhaler out of the window."

"I'm going," Troy said, handing Tracy to Sharpay before walking upstairs.

"Since when does Catey have asthma?" Ashley asked.

"Since she was diagnosed two years ago. Introduction, please? New faces."

"Kayla, Mathew, Jared," she said, pointing at each of them.

"You must be the lucky guy that grabbed onto my sister," Sharpay said, with a small smile as she looked at Jared.

Jared nodded. "That's me."

"I want you to know something."

"...Okay?"

"Sharpay," Ashley said.

"She's my little sister. You break her heart; I'll break your face. Got it?" Sharpay asked.

Jared stared at Sharpay for a few seconds, and blinked. "...Got it..."

* * *

Sharpay rolled her eyes, hearing Caitlyn's frustrated shout, and she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Caitlyn! Come here!" she shouted.

"Kayla, too!" Ashley added.

"Why is it that girls fight like that?" Ryan asked.

"It's not all girls... Just ours."

"Mommy, she won't let me do it by myself," Caitlyn said, running into the living room with tears in her eyes.

Sharpay took Caitlyn into her lap, and she looked at her, moving her mess of curls out of her face. "Won't let you do what by yourself?" she asked.

"She won't let me play the game by myself."

"I was just showing her the right way to do it; I didn't do anything," Kayla said.

"Honey, Kayla was just helping you," Sharpay said.

"I know how to play," Caitlyn said, letting out a sob.

"Okay, okay," Sharpay said, running her hand over Caitlyn's back. "How about you girls go put up the game for tonight and Daddy can get you in your jammies and you can lay down in Mommy's room and watch a movie, okay?"

"Can we watch The Little Mermaid?" Kayla asked.

"No!" Caitlyn said.

"Hey. Caitlyn Alyssa Bolton, we do not snap at people," Sharpay said. She looked at Kayla. "The Little Mermaid scares her; do you think you have something else in mind?"

"Cinderella?" Kayla asked.

"Daddy, go get Cinderella playing in our room, please," Sharpay said, looking at Troy.

"Sure. C'mon, girls," Troy said, standing up.

Kayla and Caitlyn followed Troy out of the room, and Sharpay ran her hand through her hair. "I wish kids would just stay tiny babies," Sharpay said.

"Yeah, me, too..." Ashley said.

"Oh, gosh. Gabi; where's Devin?"

"Ryan put him to sleep," Gabriella said.

"Is Kelsi here?"

"Yeah. She's staying the night with Ry. Apparently, they're sex deprived, and have to catch up on a month's worth of sex sessions."

"That sounds like it would feel incredible."

"We'll have to ask her about it tomorrow, then," Ashley said, with a small grin. She looked at Jared. "I'm going to bed. I don't feel good."

"Alright. I'll come, too," Jared said.

"Good night, you two, and do not wake me up with your moaning and groaning—Ashley Michelle," Sharpay said.

"Shut up; like you're one to talk, Marissa. I could never get to sleep when Troy stayed the night when we were kids," Ashley said. "What, with the 'oh, Troy, harder' and 'I'm almost there, Troy; go faster'," she said, in a mimicking voice.

"Hey, hey. That doesn't count. I was pregnant with Caitlyn, and the doctor advised to have sex to induce labor."

"Don't you want to make it full term, though?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, but I was **way** over full term. I was exactly eleven months pregnant with Caitlyn, and then my doctor told Troy and me to just... Go at it."

"I believe the doctor's exact words were 'if you want to have that baby anytime soon without lethal induction, I advise you to lube the main vein and really **plunge** it in'," Ashley said.

Sharpay and Gabriella laughed, and Sharpay covered her face, jokingly. "Jeez, horrible memory right there; thanks a lot for putting that back into my mind, you terrible sister," she said.

"You're welcome. Good night. I love you."

"I love you, too. Good night, Jared."

"Night," Jared said, following Ashley out of the living room.

Sharpay sighed, and ran her hand through her hair. "I put them in Catey's room instead; neither of them wanted to be in the same bed," Troy said, as he walked into the living room.

"Whatever they want. Let's go to bed. I'm beat. And we need to catch up on our activities," Sharpay said, standing up. "Night, Gabs."

"Night, Gabi," Troy said, leading Sharpay to the stairs.

"Hey, Shar," Gabi said.

"Yeah?" Sharpay asked, turning around.

"Lube the main vein and really **plunge** it in."

* * *

_So, what did you guys think of this chapter? I know my stories get duller and duller towards the end... I'm sorry about that; I just lose my muse for it. I'm trying to make this one better, but I don't think it's going too well. What did you guys think?_


	19. Chapter 19

Tracy let out a loud squeal, as she laughed, and buried her hands in her aunt's blonde hair, as Sharpay blew a raspberry on her bare belly. Sharpay laughed a little and kissed Tracy's stomach, and then looked at the baby. "Does that tickle?" she asked.

Tracy cooed and smiled, putting her hands on Sharpay's cheeks. She pulled Sharpay forward, giving her a sloppy kiss on the chin. Sharpay laughed lightly, and wiped the drool off her chin, then kissed Tracy's lips. "I love you and all, but I don't like drool dripping from my face," she said.

"That half the fun, Auntie," Ashley said, making her way into Sharpay's bedroom.

"It's also ninety percent of the reason we have to change her tops so often."

Ashley laughed, and sat on the bed next to Sharpay. "Hi, Babe," she said, to Tracy.

Tracy let out a babble, and kicked her feet excitedly, seeing Ashley. Ashley picked the naked three-month-old up and kissed her cheek. "Why didn't Auntie get you dressed after your bath?"

"Because Auntie lets her babies air out before putting their diapers on," Sharpay said.

"I see. Well, ask her if you're aired out enough."

Tracy looked at Sharpay, and lunged forward, causing the identical girls to gasp, and take hold of her. She let out a giggle, and put her fist in her mouth, as Ashley let her go, leaving Sharpay to hold her. "You thought that was funny, didn't you?" Sharpay asked.

Tracy laughed, and drew her feet up, then kicked lightly.

"You evil little infant," Ashley said.

"Mommy, be nice," Sharpay said.

"She almost gave us heart attacks; you think she's being nice to us?"

"She's just a baby. Right, Trace?"

Tracy cooed, and let out a giggle. Sharpay laughed a little, and laid her down on the bed, lightly tickling her thighs, and earning a laugh. "You cutie."

"Hey, Shar?... Do you remember what I said?" Ashley asked.

"That she almost gave us heart attacks and being an evil infant? Yeah. Just happened ten seconds ago."

"No, I mean... I mean, the day Troy and I got suspended from school."

"...Oh..."

"Do you remember what I said?"

Sharpay looked at Ashley, and nodded. "Yeah, I do..."

"I never meant to hurt you... I was mad that I was being punished for something that you did, and I went way too far."

"Ash, that was years ago. Don't worry about it, okay? It's fine. Forget about it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Now, shut up about it."

"Yes, Ma'am..." Ashley said, quietly. She saw the glare she'd received, and she quickly corrected herself. "A very young ma'am."

* * *

_I know my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. But, that's just because I'm running out of ideas. So, read and review._


	20. Chapter 20

Sharpay straddled Troy as he laid back on their bed, and she grinned slightly, as she kissed his neck lightly. She lifted his shirt off of him, and pulled his sleeping pants down, raising an eyebrow as she saw how aroused he was from his lack of underwear. She giggled , and took her own clothes off, leaving her left clad in nothing but her boyshorts underwear.

Sharpay kissed Troy's neck again, and she felt his hands running up and down her sides. She kissed his chest, and teased him, by gliding her tongue around his nipple. She giggled again, feeling his hands reach her backside, and she slid her tongue over his nipple, lightly sucking on him. She continued for a few seconds, but then gasped lightly as she was flipped over without warning.

Troy slid her underwear off and he moved down, spreading her legs. He pressed his mouth to her middle, and let his tongue run over her clitoris, making her moan and close her eyes. He sucked on her lightly, and he felt her fingers grip his hair lightly.

"Oh, Troy…" she whispered, as her hips started moving. "Mm…"

Troy nibbled on her lightly, and made her climax a lot faster than she wanted to. Sharpay's body shook slightly, and she let out a slightly pained groan. "Too fast…" she whispered.

"Turn over," Troy said.

Sharpay looked at Troy, confused, but turned over on her hands and knees. She gasped lightly, and let out a small moan as she felt Troy slide into her from behind, and she gripped the bed sheets lightly. "Troy…" she whispered.

Troy bit his lip lightly, as he slid in and out of her. He leaned forward, so he was hovering over her, and he kissed the back of her neck lightly. Sharpay moaned, biting her lip, and she clutched the sheets even more. "I'm there…" she whispered.

"Too fast?" Troy asked.

Sharpay shook her head. "No… Keep going… Faster."

Troy let his pace quicken a little, and he felt Sharpay's walls contracting around him. This caused him to let himself go inside her, and Sharpay moaned, as she climaxed. Troy slowed to a stop, and then slid out of her easily. Sharpay turned over, and she laid down on the bed, letting out a satisfied breath, smiling at Troy. "That was terrific," she said.

"Yeah, it kinda was, huh?"

"Kinda? Oh, please. Totally… I want you to do something for me."

"What would that be?"

"Give me another baby."

* * *

_Okay. So, what did you think?_


	21. Chapter 21

Sharpay sighed, and ran her hand through her hair, laying down on her bed with Troy. She laid her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes as she rested her hand on his chest. "I love you, Baby," she said.

"I love you, too," Troy said. "Did you take a test?"

"I did. It's negative... I want that baby, Troy."

"Well, then we'll keep trying."

"You don't mind?"

"No. I want a baby just as much as you do. We'll try our hardest, and we'll get our baby when we get it."

"I want another little boy…"

"We'll try for another little boy, then."

"Troy… Do you think we grew up too fast?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think we grew up too fast? I mean, we had Bubba when we were fourteen years old. That's not exactly what I call a grown-up decision. We had to strive to get the kids where they are now."

"Well… A little, I guess. But, it was a decision we made. No one could have chosen it for us. Just us."

Sharpay let out a breath, and she closed her eyes. "I hope this works…"



"Aunt Sharpay?" Kayla asked from the other side of the door.

"What, Honey?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Come in, Sweetie."

The door opened, and Kayla walked into the room, rubbing her eyes and sniffling.

"What's wrong, Honey?" Sharpay asked, holding her arms out.

"I don't feel good," Kayla said, making her way to the bed.

Sharpay picked Kayla up and kissed her head. "Does your tummy hurt?"

Kayla nodded, and leaned against Sharpay, curling into a ball. Sharpay ran her land over Kayla's back and she felt her forehead. "Do you feel like throwing up?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah…" Kayla said.

"Did you go to Mommy's room?"

"She's in the bathroom. She's throwing up."

"Where's Jared?"

"Helping Mommy."

"She's so dumb she doesn't know how to puke?" Troy asked.

"Stop that," Sharpay said. "If you feel like you're gonna get sick, then tell me and we'll go to the bathroom, okay?"

Kayla nodded, and sniffled as Sharpay laid her in between her and Troy. She snuggled up to Sharpay, and put her thumb in her mouth, closing her eyes.

"Don't suck your thu-" Troy started.

"Stop," Sharpay said. "I'll take care of it when she's asleep."

"We don't let our kids suck their thumbs."

"Kayla's my niece. Not my child."

"Whatever."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and then gasped when Kayla started vomiting. She got up from the bed and held Kayla over the wastebasket, patting her back.

"Is she okay?" Troy asked, getting up from the bed.

"I don't know. Go get Ashley from the bathroom."

"I'll be right back," Troy said, walking out of the bedroom.

Sharpay rubbed Kayla's back easily, and looked at her. "Are you okay, Honey?"

Kayla sobbed, and nodded as she rubbed her eyes.

"Okay. Come on; we'll go take a bath, okay? Uncle Troy's getting Mommy right now; she'll be in her soon."

Sharpay picked Kayla up and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open. She put Kayla down and turned the bath water on, before helping Kayla get undressed, and then getting undressed herself. She helped Kayla into the bathtub and then got in with her, letting her lean back against her.

"I want Mommy…" Kayla said.

"I know, Honey. Uncle Troy's getting her right now."

Sharpay looked up, as Ashley walked into the bathroom. "Honey, what happened?" Ashley asked, kneeling next to the bathtub.

"I don't feel good," Kayla said.

"She threw up, but I think she's okay now," Sharpay said. "She came in and asked if she could sleep with me and Troy tonight, and she laid down for a few minutes and she got sick."

"The flu's going around. We'll take you to the doctor tomorrow okay?" Ashley asked.

Kayla shook her head. "I don't like the doctor…"

"I know, Honey. But, it's the only way to find out what's wrong with you. You might have the flu."

"I don't like the doctor."



"Sweetheart, you have to find out why you're getting sick," Sharpay said. "Will you go, if I take you?"

Kayla rubbed her eyes, and nodded as she sniffled.

"Alright. Mommy, is that okay with you?"

Ashley stared at Sharpay for a few seconds, before responding. "Sure. Whatever," she said. "Are you sleeping with Auntie, or are you coming to bed with me?"

"Auntie," Kayla said.

"Alright. I love you. Be good," Ashley said, kissing Kayla's head.

"Kay."

"Good night," she said, before making her way out of the room.

"How come Mommy sounded mad?" Kayla asked, looking at Sharpay.

"I don't know, Honey. Don't worry about it right now. Let's just relax in here for now. We'll find out… I promise."

* * *

_Okay, what did you think? I think it was kinda pointless, because it didn't cover anything, but oh well. Read and review._


	22. Chapter 22

Sharpay let out a small breath, as she closed the front door behind her. Kayla was asleep on her shoulder, and she was getting rather heavy, but Sharpay told herself that she could wait five more minutes to put her in her bed. She started making her way up the stairs, and her jaw dropped, feeling her shirt dampening by the second. She cringed, knowing that Kayla had wet her pants, and she made it to Ashley and Jared's room, knocking on the door. "Ash, it's Shar."

"And?" Ashley said from the other side of the door.

"Kayla just had an accident; she needs to be changed."

Sharpay heard Ashley sigh, and looked at her, as the door came open. "Y'know, she's your daughter; you can be at least a little bit happy to see her."

"Whatever," Ashley said, taking Kayla from Sharpay. "What did the doctor say?"

"She pumped her stomach. Apparently, she got into pills."

"What?"

"Your pills. Actually, she said it was cocaine capsules," Sharpay said, as she walked to her bedroom, taking her shirt off.

Ashley stayed silent for a few seconds, and she laid Kayla on her bed, before running to catch up with Sharpay. "What are you talking about?" She asked, closing Sharpay's bedroom door.

"I'm talking about you doing drugs."

"I'm not… I'm not on drugs, Shar."

"Yeah, you are. Otherwise, you would have been bawling your eyes out. Speaking of eyes, they're red, and your eyes aren't usually dilated, either."

"So what?"

"So what, nothing. Ashley, I'm not stupid. You've been doing drugs; don't deny it!"

"You can't say I've done anything unless you've witnessed it."

"I don't have to witness it! Is that why you've been getting so irritated with me?"

"What?"

"Last night, when Kayla said she'd go to the doctor if I took her. You got annoyed."

"Well, yeah… I mean, c'mon; if Caitlyn all of a sudden decided she likes me better than you, you'd be pretty damn jealous, too. Kayla's my baby girl, and she likes you more than she likes me."

"That's not true."

"The hell it's not! She wouldn't let me take her to the fucking doctor's office, Sharpay; I'm the only one she ever let take her to the doctor until we came back!"

"Then, go back to L.A. and your life will be just fucking perfect!" Sharpay shouted. "You've become so fucking stuck up, and you're jealous over the stupidest things! You're not the Ashley I know!"

"Yeah, well, get used to it! It's who I am!"

"No, it's not! You're not you anymore! You're being a bitch!"

"And you're not?"

"If I am, I'm not as bad as you are! At least I'm respected for who I am, and not for my fame!"

"You don't have fame!"

"Exactly! People don't like you, Ashley; they like your work!"

Ashley stared at Sharpay for a few seconds, as tears filled her eyes, and she let out a sob, as she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

_Okay. This wasn't the best chapter. I don't even know what I'm doing with this story anymore, actually. I'm just... Going with the flow. So, tell me what you think._


	23. Chapter 23

Sharpay let out a small breath, running her hand through her hair as she turned the light off, coming out of hers and Troy's bathroom. She walked over to the bed and got under the covers, cuddling up to Troy, who she thought was asleep.

"You okay?" Troy asked.

Sharpay flinched, and she looked at Troy, nodding. "Yeah. Why?"

"I heard you getting sick."

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Maybe you're pregnant."

"Hopefully."

"So, did you talk to Ashley?"

"I haven't, in a couple days. She's been on that set her agent wanted her to look at for her audition. I talked to her last week about Kayla. She completely denied that she's been doing drugs."

"She's been on drugs?"

"No, she's _on_ them. Kayla swallowed a handful of cocaine capsules. They had to pump her stomach."

"That's… So not like Ashley."

"I know… She's gotten so… Celebrity-like."

"Babe, she's a celebrity."

"I know, but… She's getting into the clubbing, the drinking, the drugs. She's the new Britney Spears. If Jared weren't still with her, Kayla, Mathew, and Tracy wouldn't be with her anymore. She'd die if she didn't have those kids."

"I know…"

"What time is it?"

"Four."

"God… Let's attempt to get some sleep."

"Good plan."

* * *

Sharpay ran her hand through her hair, letting out a yawn. She sniffled, and let out a groan, feeling her achy skin. She let out a sob, and she buried herself under the blankets, noticing that Troy wasn't in the room. She laid still for a couple of minutes until she heard a knock at the door. "Come in…" she said.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good, I'm pregnant, and I have to pee."

"So, go pee."

"I can't move. It hurts."

"You don't seriously plan on peeing on yourself."

"Fuck no; I'm not a baby."

"Need help?"

"Yes, please…"

Jared took the blankets off of Sharpay, and he scooped her up in his arms carefully.

"Where is everyone?" Ashley asked.

"They all went out."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I had a little personal issue this morning."

Sharpay laughed, and Jared put her down when they got into the bathroom. "I'll be out here; I'm not staying with you just so you can pee," Jared said.

"Fine with me. Get out," Sharpay said, closing the door on Jared.

"Rude!"

"I know."

Jared chuckled, and he sat on the bed. He let out a small breath, and laid back on Sharpay's bed. He stayed silent for a few seconds, until he heard Sharpay retching. He got up from the bed, and he walked into the bathroom, seeing Sharpay hovered over the toilet, throwing up. He knelt next to her, and he held her hair back, to help her.

Sharpay let out a belching/gagging sound, and she threw up again, coughing up the excess vomit from her throat. She spit it out, and breathed heavily, sniffling. She stayed silent for a few seconds, before running her hand through her hair, and flushing the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked.

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah… I peed my pants, though."

"Just take a shower. I'll stay in your room."

"Help me up, please."

Jared helped Sharpay stand up, and he wrapped his arms around her, to make sure she had her balance. "Good?"

Sharpay started to answer, but she started vomiting again, targeting Jared. Jared got her over to the sink, and he held her hair back again. After a few minutes, Sharpay rinsed her mouth and the sink out, and looked at Jared for a few seconds, biting her lip. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it; this happened with Ashley when she was pregnant," Jared said.

"I peed my pants again…"

Jared chuckled a little. "Hey, we all have our accidents," he said, walking over to the bathtub. He turned the water on, and slid his shirt off. "Wanna get in together?"

Sharpay nodded. "I don't trust myself; I might drown."

Jared laughed. "I doubt it."

A few minutes later, Sharpay slid into the bathtub between Jared's legs. She rested her back against his chest, and she laid her head back, closing her eyes. "You're so sweet, Jared. Y'know, not a lot of guys would take a bath with their wife's sister."

"Hey, I'm one of a kind. It's not we're doing anything."

"…We could be…"

"…What?"

"Touch me…"

"Uh…"

"No one's gonna find out," Sharpay whispered.

Jared stayed still for a few seconds, and he let his hand slide over her stomach. He slid his fingers over her, slowly. Sharpay gasped lightly, and she bit her lip, letting out a small moan. She ran her fingers over his, and he pressed onto him, to make him rub her harder. "Jared…" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"…Fuck me."

* * *

_Okay, what did you think? Sharpay's beginning to be a little slut, lmao._


	24. Chapter 24

Sharpay sniffled, as she laid on her bed. When she and Jared got out of the bathtub, she just slipped on her underwear and a tank top. Her eyes filled with tears, and she let out a small sob. Jared looked at her for a few seconds, before laying next to her, and wrapping his arms around her from behind. They both knew that having sex was a bad thing to do, especially since they're both married and have children. Sharpay gave in, because she's… Well, because she's Sharpay Evans. Jared gave in because he wasn't thinking.

"We're so stupid…" Sharpay whispered.

"No, we're not… We just did the wrong thing," Jared said.

"There's no difference… Jared, we're both married… I betrayed my sister. I betrayed Troy, my kids… And you did the same thing to Ashley and Tracy."

"What if I don't love Ashley the way I love you?"

"Jared…"

"I mean it… Ashley's… She's different. She's not the same. I've never been in love with her…"

"You have Tracy, though…"

"She wasn't supposed to happen."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"Stop it."

"Shar… I'm serious. I've never been in love with Ashley, and I never will be. I'm in love with you, not her."

Sharpay sniffled, and she turned over to face Jared. She ran her hands over his chest, and she looked at him for a few seconds, before kissing his lips lightly. "I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you, too."

"I'm gonna get murdered…"

"No you won't."

"Everyone's gonna hate me. Especially Ashley."

"If they can't accept who you love, then fuck them."

"They've been fucked. They both have kids."

Jared laughed a little, and he kissed her forehead. "You know what I mean. Just do it. Let's do it together."

"You'll do that for me?"

"Yeah. I'm just as guilty as you are."

"Thank you, Jared…"

"You're welcome. Get some sleep."

"Stay with me. Please."

"I'll stay. Just get to sleep."

Sharpay let out a small breath, and she laid her head down on Jared's chest, falling into a sleep.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Ashley's voice said, awakening Jared and Sharpay from their sleep.

Sharpay's eyes opened, and she looked at Jared, biting her lip. They both knew they're in for it, and there's no way to get out of it. Sharpay and Jared sat up, and they both looked at Ashley and Troy. Sharpay's eyes met Troy's, but the gaze was broken when Troy looked down in disappointment.

"Um…" Jared started.

"I-I got sick earlier. Jared helped me get cleaned up, and I wanted him to stay with me while I slept," Sharpay said.

"Why aren't you two dressed?" Ashley asked, crossing her arms.

"He got in the tub with me. I could barely stand up; you expect me to be able to take a bath on my own?"

Ashley stared at Sharpay for a few seconds, before she looked at Jared. "Get out, and get dressed. Meet us down in the living room in ten minutes. I'm booking the earliest flight to L.A. I can get," she said, before walking out of the room.

"Troy…" Sharpay said, softly.

"Don't talk to me, Marissa," Troy said, before leaving the room.

Sharpay stayed silent, as tears filled her eyes. In all the years she and Troy have known each other, not once has he ever called her Marissa.

* * *

_So, what did you think? Are Jared and Sharpay going to be hated for the rest of their lives?_


	25. Chapter 25

**Sadly, this story has come to an end. I found this a perfect opportunity to close it, after I wrote the chapter, so here's the final chapter.**

* * *

When Sharpay and Jared went downstairs to talk with Ashley and Troy, things were quiet. Ashley had broken up with Jared, and Troy with Sharpay. Now that the chance was in, Troy had gotten together with Gabriella. Jared and Sharpay eventually got together as well, and Ashley started dating a guy she met in L.A. when she moved back to California. Ashley had taken Kayla and Mathew with her, while Jared kept Tracy in Albuquerque with him and Sharpay. Now, four years later, Sharpay and Jared have a seven-month-old son named Makaio, and an eighteen-month-old daughter named Mandy. Troy and Gabriella have a little boy together named Max, and Ashley called Sharpay a few weeks ago, to let her know that she's pregnant with her fourth child, and her boyfriend's second. Today, they were having a get-together, and the whole clan, plus kids, will be there.

It'll be Sharpay, Troy, Ryan, Gabriella, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Ashley, Jared, and Ashley's boyfriend, Andrew for the adults. Sharpay and Troy's children, Hunter, Caitlyn, and Madison, Sharpay and Jared's children, Makaio and Mandy, Ryan and Kelsi's son, Trevor, Gabriella and Jason's daughter, Cady, Troy and Gabriella's son, Max, Chad and Taylor's son, Corbin, Ashley's children, Kayla and Mathew, Ashley and Jared's daughter, Tracy, and Ashley's boyfriend, Andrew's daughter, Melissa.

With the twelve adults and thirteen kids, it's hectic right now, but everyone's having a blast. Sharpay and Jared were forgiven for their mistakes, and everyone's accepted their love for each other. Now that everyone's happy, Ashley and Andrew had moved back to Albuquerque, and they're living next door to Sharpay and Jared. Troy and Gabriella live on the other side of them.

"No! Mom!" Caitlyn yelled.

Sharpay looked up, only to see Hunter carrying his sister over his shoulder, walking towards the pool. "Bubba, don't throw her in that pool!" she shouted.

Hunter obviously ignored Sharpay, and threw Caitlyn in the pool, infuriating Sharpay.

"Hunter, I said no!" Sharpay said.

"Hunter, Mom said not to throw her; go to your room," Troy said.

"But-" Hunter started.

"Go. Now."

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair is that you deliberately ignored your mother, now go to your room."

Hunter brushed past Sharpay, into the house, and her jaw dropped slightly. "He did not just do that to me."

"He did, and he's not gonna get away with it. I'll talk to him later."

"Thank you."

"Mommy, he's hungry," Ashley said, walking up to Sharpay, with Makaio in her arms, as he sucked at her breast.

"Why didn't you bring him to be before you started feeding him?" Sharpay asked.

"I was. He pulled my top down."

Sharpay laughed, and she took Makaio from Ashley, carefully. "Are you hungry, Honey?"

Makaio babbled, as he pulled Sharpay's right bikini cup down, and he started sucking on her breast. Sharpay laughed a little, and she ran her hand over Makaio's head, before settling it over his bare bottom, to hold him securely. "Why is he naked?" Sharpay asked.

"I had him in the pool with me," Ashley said.

"Did you go swimming with Auntie?"

Makaio giggled behind Sharpay's breast, and Sharpay laughed a little. "You're a piglet, y'know that?" Sharpay said.

"It's almost time to start the fireworks, Babe," Jared said, walking up behind Sharpay.

"Alright. Ash and Troy, you're in charge of getting the kids out to the front. They actually listen to you guys."

"We're on it," Ashley said.

"We'll meet you out there," Sharpay said, walking into the house.

After a little while, everyone was outside in the front, and Ryan and Jared were lighting the fireworks. Everyone was sitting at the edge of the curb, except Sharpay, who was sitting on the swinging bench on the porch. She was still nursing Makaio, so she stayed on the porch. Troy walked up to the porch, and he sat next to Sharpay on the bench.

"Why aren't you lighting with Ry and Jared?" Sharpay asked, leaning against Troy.

"I wanted to spend some time with two of my favorite people," Troy said, kissing Makaio's head lightly.

"Favorite?"

"Yeah. You, Mak, Gabi, the kids, and basketball. Those are a few of my favorite things."

"Theater, my kids, Jared, and you."

"Hm?"

"Those are a few of my favorite things."

Troy smiled, and they both leaned in, letting their lips press together as the last big firework went off.

* * *

_So, that was it. I wanted to end it with Sharpay and Troy, since it started with Sharpay and Troy. I think it came out good. Gimme your thoughts._


End file.
